Ace Attorney: Office Hours
by Something Simpler
Summary: Under 1000 words one shots for the many pairings in AAI! Romance, friendship, family, angst... general? Yeh it's all in here! Chapter 37: A Family Together - Apollo, Trucy, Nick Chapter 38: Birthday Drinks - Ema, Apollo, Gavin
1. That Old Spark

A/N: New story! One shots for any pairing in Phoenix Wright really. I love them all... mostly. I've got a few chapters planned so far but I'd be happy to eventually start doing requests, as I've done with my other massive story full of one shots (Office Hours – Mentalist... ok, so I recycled this title... but most of these one shots _will_ take place in an office, so I'm allowed). Just to point out, in that one I've done over 30 one shots with only two pairings, imagine how many I can do with this! I will be here for years!

I'll also be doing some friendship ones, family, anything really. Nothing mature though, it ends up embarrassingly crap.

Same rules apply to this story from that one. Take a pairing, write a short fic less than 1000 words, upload. Boom.

K, so pairing**:** Nick/ Maya.

Disclaimer: I don't own Phoenix Wright, or any Phoenix Wright stuff yet, 'cause the darn delivery service sucks here. I'm getting an 'OBJECTION!' shirt! :D

* * *

That Old Spark

Phoenix Wright had been staring at a woman in the shop for five minutes. He didn't know why he was still stood there, hand hovering over the grape juice he was going to pick up, six minutes ago. He should just go up to her and talk to her, he knew that. He knew he had to. He wanted to, Christ, how much he wanted to. But...

Too late. He'd already tapped her on the shoulder. No 'buts', he'd done it before thinking and now had to suffer through this.

"Excuse me." He said softly as she turned around in surprise.

"Yes? ...N-Nick! Oh my god! I- I..."

"I know." He said to her, smiling. He took in the slight change to her outfit, even though she stood out in any crowd wearing it, it seemed more sophisticated, though it still felt 'Maya-ish'. He could only imagine what she must be thinking about his attire, about his general stature actually. He knew she hadn't been expecting this.

"I hear you have a daughter now, adopted."

He nodded once. "I hear you have a village, inherited."

Both knew what they wanted to do but neither could move. Neither could commit themselves to taking that step first.

"You- you didn't visit."

"Neither did you."

"And you didn't call, not once."

He stared at her, he would've have smiled if his heart hadn't been breaking. Call her and tell her what? Tell her that he was a disappointment; tell her that he had a new family when she used to be his? Tell her everything he couldn't tell anyone else? No, he couldn't have done any of that. If he'd opened his mouth, dared to share his pain with anyone else, he didn't think he would have survived as he did. Especially not with her.

"Neither did you."

They gazed wordlessly now. Taking in the differences that eight years had done to the other. He looked old, she thought, and tired. She looked tired as well, like she had forgotten how she used to act, like every weight she had ever endured she still carried, and now she carried more.

Though slowly, _slowly, _each burden began to lift as they stared into familiar, longed for eyes. Their eyes were the gateway, they told each other everything they needed to know, they showed what could have been, but more importantly, what still can be.

For the first time in a long time they both felt that old spark that they'd held onto for so long but eventually learned to forget.

She smiled now, more sure of herself and it reached her eyes; an old familiar twinkle was resurrecting itself, as a single tear fell silently down his cheek.

* * *

This was supposed to seem happier than it does... but it says they have promise and what not! :D

Reviews are awesome! Be part of that awesome today!

Some Maggey/ Gumshoe action next time (Y)


	2. Hey Super Hero

A/N: I've had this chapter written since the first one was written pretty much, which is why there was zero amounts of delay.

Pairing: Gumshoe/ Maggey

Disclaimer: I don't own Phoenix Wright, Apollo Justice, Miles Edgeworth... *sniffle*

* * *

Hey Super Hero

People don't realise who the real heroes are sometimes.

In Detective Dick Gumshoe's life he was surrounded by defence attorneys, prosecutors, judges, other law enforces who were all heroes in their own right.

The defended the innocent, prosecuted the guilty, and passed judgement with sound reasoning.

But what about a lowly detective who hacked it out, every day? What about Detective Dick Gumshoe who had promised a victim to the find the culprit, who promised a distraught woman that he would find her husband's killer?

Detective Dick Gumshoe didn't break promises. He _always_ found the culprit one way or another. And this was what mattered to him. He didn't want the limelight, he didn't need it, and so he certainly didn't go looking for it.

He plodded on wordlessly, his smile faltering as he fought to keep it in place while walking out of the precinct. Just because he didn't make any enemies didn't mean he'd made close friends, try as he might.

No one really thought about the guys behind the scenes. What about the people who were respected by no one, who were treated like an idiot on a daily basis, who had their superiors abuse their power when it to them? What is one supposed to feel in that situation? Hurt? Anger?

Not Detective Gumshoe. He was grateful. He never received a compliment so nothing ever got to his head, his underlying seething pain and mistrust made it easy for him to hunt down a bad guy and stick to his guns and his complete trust in those who had earned it made him the most loyal anyone could be. All Gumshoe cared about was justice and doing his job and doing his job _well_.

Well, that was until he had met her, that is.

Pushing the key she had given him into the lock and twisting it he smiled in anticipation. Opening the door he smelt the familiar scent of tomato sauce and garlic.

"Hey super hero," Maggey said to him from around the corner of the kitchen, because to her, that is what he was. "How was work?"

He smiled and wasted no time in pulling his shoes off before racing to her, laughing with her as he moved to catch her as she caught her foot under a rug.

He placed a kiss on the top of her head and gently laid a protective hand on her stomach.

Smiling had become a lot easier lately.

"Oh, you know, not bad."

* * *

I hope the last part seemed cute. Maggey and Gumshoe are so adorable as a couple :D

Reviews are the pathway to unbeatable win. Join me, wont you?


	3. Stupid Things in College

A/N: Also had this one typed it... like I said, I had a few planned. And not that I have much free time, I just use my time when I'm supposed to be working thinking up these ideas.

Pairing: Gavin/ Ema. Though it's pretty one sided, as it always is with these two.

Disclaimer: Booooooo.

* * *

Stupid things in College

"A little bird told me that you have a tattoo."

"You're so obvious. You've been talking to Maggey. And what kind of 'good morning' is that anyway?" Ema snapped.

Klavier Gavin, who wasn't easily put off told her that Maggey was doing well, considering she was currently bigger than his house.

"She didn't tell me where though. Or what." Klavier said to her, grinning while she simultaneously groaned. To him this was a challenge, and Klavier Gavin never backed down from a challenge as interesting as this.

"You know, Maggey could have been lying."

"Fraulein, Maggey has no reason to lie does she?... Is it a love heart?"

"Look can we just get on with this? If I'm here on your request can we at least get started?" Ema asked as she crouched near a badly decomposed body before standing up quickly again.

"Too much for you Fraulein?" He asked her, somewhat surprised.

"Not at all." She said gruffly while pulling off her lab coat and thrusting it at Gavin, who was in turn, more surprised still.

"If I'm going to be stood over Mr Soup-man, I don't want my coat getting his goo all over it and ending up in evidence." She said pointedly to explain her actions.

He nodded in understanding and kept her coat in his hands, silently appreciating this never before seen figure that belonged to Ema. "Is it a butterfly?" He asked her, and when she didn't respond he took it as a pointer to keep guessing.

As she crouched down he lent back slightly to fully appreciate his view when something caught his eye. Her shirt wasn't properly tucked in at the back and it showed the slightest bit of milky white skin. He felt a small stab of excitement arise in him and did nothing to slow it down.

"Is it your name in a Chinese?"

"No, Gavin. Could you stop? I'm trying to work."

"Oh Gott it's not an ex lover's name is it?"

"Of- of course not! I'm not that stupid!"

He watched her inch backwards a bit so she could place one knee down and not rely on her balance on the balls of her feet. And that was when he saw it, a small mark on her back that was still mostly covered by her shirt.

"Besides," She said, oblivious to the partial uncovering of the very tattoo she was currently trying to say didn't exist, "If I did get a tattoo-"

"Which you did."

"_IF _I got one, it would've been when I was younger and still stupid enough to get one, thus making it not at all relevant to my life today, or at all. Everyone does stupid things in college."

He paused and wondered how he was going to get her to uncover it and started calculating what could have been important in her life while in College, evidently important enough to get a tattoo. It shouldn't be too hard seeing it considering her current position.

"Fraulein! Erm- what's that? Right there? Ja, just in front of you..."

She leaned forward a little bit and was about to tell him that it was a bone fragment before he suddenly yelled her name. She all but toppled over and was thankful she was on one knee.

"What the hell is your problem!" She yelled while turning to him, which is when she saw his eye line pointing directly to her lower back. Ema froze and felt cold inside, dread slowly filling her up.

Why? Why me? She silently cursed. She stood up and faced him, closing her eyes as she anticipated his onslaught of abuse and laughter.

"You- You _do_ have a tattoo!" He yelled as he grabbed her waist and spun her before she could stop him. He placed one tanned hand on her shoulder and pushed her slightly to make her lean forward and traced the small shape on her back with his finger.

A small, sharp 'G'.

She jumped away from him quickly when she came to her senses and pulled her shirt down behind her but the damage had already been done.

"Fraulein... _I'm_ your tattoo!"

* * *

Considering doing a second part to this maybe?

This chapter was meant to be a bit of fun after my last two slightly serious ones.

Some Miles/ Franziska business going down next chapter.

*insert humorous pun about reviews when really I just want your love*

...

Please?


	4. State Your Business

A/N: Another chapter whacked out. And for anyone reading this who's read any of my stories before that have more than one chapter you have to agree, I'm doing spectacularly well at updating!

Pairing: Miles/ Franziska

Disclaimer: I stick by what I said in the last chapter: 'Booooo'. Which roughly translates to 'of course i don't own this...duh.'

By the by, this chapter gets _really_ OOC at the end. Just to warn you.

* * *

State your Business

"Miles Edgeworth!" Franziska yelled barging into his office. "What kind of foolish foolishness was that!"

"You know, in respectable circles, one usually knocks, it's a sign of respect." Edgeworth muttered back to her, having already bowed his head back to his paperwork from his quick moment of shock at her suddenly barging in.

"I do not take advice from foolish fools who can't even-!"

"State your business." Edgeworth said with a steel like look in his eye.

"As you know, little brother, I am twenty one next week, and I have been informed by a mockery of an attorney that we both have business regarding my father's estate."

"Oh..."

" 'Oh'? Is that all you have to say, little brother?"

"I wish you'd stop calling me that. I'm not even family. I was never treated like it so I don't know where you got such a misguided... _foolish_ idea from.

"Foolish? How dare you? You... you foolish fool of a fool who-"

"You know that I've never been little compared to you." He said while walking towards her and chanting in his head not to back down this time.

"I'm older than you." He said while making sure that with every step he took towards her that she took a step back.

"I'm taller than you." He said as he placed his left hand over her right that held onto her lifeline so tightly.

"And..." he murmured softly while grabbing at the whip in her hand and flinging it across his office, "...I'm stronger than you." He finished as she backed into the wall behind them.

"Miles Edgeworth! What are you doing!" She yelled as she tried to push him away, and he used this time she spent trying to gain control again by calming his own nerves because in all honesty he had no idea how she was going to react and told himself not to fear the amount of punishment she'd deal him for acting out this way.

"Does being called 'little brother' affect you so much you lose control of yourself?" She asked and saw something flicker in his eyes.

Needing nothing else on this planet more than to silence her from that ridiculous nickname he did the only thing he knew would shock her enough to hush her. Roughly pressing his lips against hers, he knew that she would only stay quiet for as long as he kissed her.

* * *

Waaay OOC I know. But I wanted to have fun with this chapter, and come on. It may be out of character, but it's what we all want, right?

Thought so.

Besides, Miles Edgeworth being a complete badass with anyone is A-OK in my eyes.

Reviewing is quite literally the only way you can let me know what you thought of this chapter... unless you track me down and tell me to my face. That'd be scary. Kinda cool, but mostly scary.

Unless you're Connor Flower who can actually find his way to my house by himself, which I assure all of you isn't easy. But still, even then... Don't turn up at my house randomly Connor D:


	5. She's Always Smiling

A/N: No romantic pairing in this. I'm shocked too!

Pairing: Pearl/ Maya

Disclaimer: ... If I owned Phoenix Wright, there'd be so much more of Klavier, Ema, Edgeworth, Maya and Gumshoe that we'd all collapse under the awesome.

* * *

She's Always Smiling

Pearl opened her left eye and took a sneak peak at Mystic Maya. She knew wouldn't be caught, no one ever opened their eyes during meditation with the Master of Kurain.

But Pearl did. Pearl always did. She did it so she could check on Maya, to make sure she was ok. She knew Maya trusted that everyone kept their eyes closed so Pearl knew Maya would relax, the worry lines on her face melted away when she relaxed and the dark circles under her eyes didn't seem as heavy now that she wasn't forcing a smile.

Pearl closed her eye and bowed her head, committing herself to the act she was about to do, the act she did every day. She prayed selfishly.

She prayed Mystic Maya would be Ok.

She had no father, no mother, her sister was dead and she was accused of her murder. But she always smiled.

Even when she had found her special someone and he never told her how he felt, even then, she smiled through everything.

She never gave up, and she never stopped fighting.

She'd been fighting her entire life.

Pearl prayed that she would eventually be as strong as Mystic Maya, so then she would know how to help her.

Because of Mystic Maya, Kurain Village had never been better ordered, more at peace, more... like home.

Everyone was happy. Even though everyone knew that Mystic Maya wasn't, even though she's always smiling.

You don't question the master of Kurain.

Sometimes Pearl wished that she wasn't master just for a few minutes so they could play together like they used to. Not that Mystic Maya didn't take the time, because she _always_ made time, but it wasn't the same.

Sometimes Pearl wished that she could just ask Mystic Maya how she was and believe the answer she received. She wishes asking her didn't feel like over stepping her place.

Mystic Maya was losing herself, but she always smiled.

Everyone always smiled back though, and Pearl prayed that it helped.

* * *

This one is sad. Pants.

I wrote this one because I wanted a little insight into Pearl and her love and dedication to Maya, because I honestly think their relationship is the nicest one in the entire game.

Tune in... right now actually for the next chapter.


	6. Bubblegum Pink

A/N: A double update because I am lovely! Also because I didn't update yesterday...

Disclaimer: Still don't own this! D:

Pairing: Klavier/ Ema – not really a romance again either. Just some fun and banter.

* * *

Bubblegum Pink

"You know, for a Detective you really show a remarkable lack of care while on duty."

"You know, for a glimmerous fop, you show a remarkable lack of care for the feelings of other's while carelessly passing judgement on them. Oh no wait! You're a fop. It's what you do." She said back coldly and he had to admit to her that he was impressed by her quick comeback.

For the briefest of moments she smiled grimly and turned away and Gavin noted that nothing ever reached her eyes.

"You're wrong, by the way." She said after a few minutes.

"Oh?" He said, his interest perked now at the prospect of her finding a flaw.

"I do care. Just not about paper trails."

"Ahh, you mean you beloved science, Fraulein? Of course, how could I forget that with this constant reminder?" he asked her while grabbing the back of her coat just below the waist. He laughed as she slapped his hands away and withdrew her snackoos at the last minute when she saw his hands go up in surrender.

"Don't talk about my coat like that. If anything, you should question your own dress sense. Honestly, turning up to court without even doing your top button." She mumbled off to herself.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I said that... that- hang on, um wow. Here is proof that I do care, especially when I win your entire case for you." Ema said as she folded her arms and plastered a smug smile on.

"If you can prove that you have done such a thing, all credit goes to you Fraulein."

"Take a look. Pretty case defining I would say!" She said while pointing her UV light to the floor.

A"Fraulein, I can't see anything special there."

"Oh! You need the right eye wear... and there doesn't seem to be another lab tech around...fine! You can borrow these, but if you break them I swear I will..."

"You'll what?" he said, laughing.

"Nothing. Sometimes I forget that you're a lawyer because you dress so inappropriately. And would you stop flicking about your fringe like that you ridiculous glimmer-boy and just put my glasses on!"

" As you wish, and I do not dress 'appropriately' Fraulein; I dress with style and finesse." He said while he flicked his fringe and put the glasses on which he abruptly ripped off when Ema started laughing.

"What?" he asked, feeling the strange sensation of self consciousness when it came to women and his appearance.

"It's just- ha-ha! Sorry! Ahem- sorry. You need to put them on and see what our vic wrote. Literally spelled out our suspect's name. He's caught running out from the crime scene by me... I find his weapon, I find blood on his clothes and now I find his name scrawled on the floor. I have actually given you the easiest.. ha-ha! I'm sorry!... I'm sorry, the easiest case in the world to prosecute. I bet that camera over there caught it all as well. People really should... ha! They should learn that it takes a lot more than some cleaning product to get rid of haemoglobins."

"What on earth do you find so funny?" Gavin asked while lifting the bubblegum pink glasses over his eyes to rest on his head.

"Nothing, it's nothing." She said all too quickly and burst out laughing again as Gavin raised his eyebrows at her and muttered those fateful words.

"Pink really doesnt go well with my outfit."

* * *

Hurray it is done. More Klavier and Ema tomorrow, because a) I love them, b) they are my favourite pair and 6) I promised Naoko Suki.


	7. New Mommy

A/N: Double update because I failed yesterday.

Pairing: Mostly Phoenix/ Trucy but some heavily implied Phoenix/ Maya... by Trucy.

Disclaimer: You know the saying 'you learn something new every day'? You won't be learning anything new in this statement; we all know I don't own this.

* * *

New Mommy

"Now Trucy, you know that person I have been going out to meet a lot recently?"

"Yes Daddy."

"Well, she-"

"It's a 'she'! I knew it! Polly I was right! Is she-"

Phoenix sighed and smiled at his ever excitable daughter. She reminded him of her so much.

"You know how it's like with you and Apollo when hang out even when he's working? We used to be like that. Maya and I."

"Maya'? Cool. So... what about her?"

"Well... she wants to meet you." He said slowly and as if he didn't want to say it out loud.

"Daddy you make it sound like meeting me is a bad thing!" Trucy said while pouting and placing her hands on her hips in defiance and anger.

"Considering that I have to have this conversation with you before you meet her signals that it may be a bad idea." He said while laughing but feeling scared all the same. "Look at it this way, the last female that was my age that we bumped into you tried setting us up and asked her about her credit history and any health problems."

"Oh right, gotcha, you want to play it cool? I can do cool." She said while posing in her best 'cool' position.

"Not specifically 'cool', just be you. But try not to ask her any direct questions that she may take the wrong way ok? I know how you get sometimes, so just try for me today please? I think we'll be just fine today." He said, still not sure of himself, and even less sure when he watched his daughter nod gleefully while that spark in her eye grew brighter and more mischievous.

...

The door to the Wright Anything Agency was being knocked only loudly and in her excitement Trucy had leapt past Phoenix and swung the door open before he had the chance.

She took one look at the woman standing in their doorway who was wearing a purple kimono, Steel Samurai earrings, had a bag of take away burgers clutched firmly in her hands and her eyes somehow ignored the sight of the magician and went straight to Phoenix and smiled.

Trucy couldn't help it.

"Are you my new Mommy?"

* * *

Man. Feels weird typing 'Mom'.

Cheerio!

Also, I think we all secretly or not so secretly in my case have a 'cool' pose.


	8. Something on Your Mind

A/N: A day late, I know. I suck majorly. This one was written for Naoko Suki with the idea that Ema gets caught fantasising about someone i.e. Gavin.

Pairing: Klavier/ Ema

Disclaimer: I don't own this. Or the idea all together either.

* * *

Something on Your Mind

Klavier Gavin had been watching Ema for five minutes now and he was becoming very concerned for her health.

She had sat at her desk in a huff like she always did. She didn't waste time with formalities and dived headfirst into her paper work. She carried on like until Gavin noticed she was tapping her pen rather quickly, then slower and almost to a standstill. She tilted her head back quickly then snapped it forward and her eyes landed somewhere to the left of her computer screen.

Gavin had been watching her from Gumshoe's desk, a place where Gavin found gave him excellent cover and the perfect position to watch over the detective currently plaguing his mind unnoticed, except by Gumshoe who had come to understand what the esteemed prosecutor was doing and took his leave to save himself an awkward situation.

From his point of view he could see that she wasn't paying attention to her work at all. She wasn't looking at the computer screen, she wasn't looking down at her work, and she held her pen limply even though she had stopped writing several minutes ago. He payed close attention to her eyes to see if they looked like they were searching for something, a forgotten word perhaps, but he wasn't sure if she had even blinked.

What worried him the most though was that her cheeks were slowly turning pink and were soon a bright red and Gavin almost fell off the table he was perched on when she bit her lip slowly and her eyelids fluttered until closed because nothing had ever turned him on more.

It took her a few seconds to snap out of it much to his disdain and took his cue to double back around the room so he could tiptoe up behind her while she returned to reality. As he reached the back of her chair he leant down and smiled his trademark grin and whispered "Something on your mind, Fraulein?"

She jerked around in fright and wheeled around ready to pelt whoever had scared her so much with snackoos but unfortunately came face to face with the very man she didn't want to see right now. Especially now.

She could feel the heat pooling in her cheeks again and bit her lip again but this time with uncertainty before forcing an annoyed pout.

"Is something the matter?" He asked while touching her cheek softly and pulled his hand away instantly even before she flinched at the contact.

"You are _really_ hot."

"Mr Gavin! What? Ugh!" She spluttered in defeat and turned a deeper shade still when he laughed at her and said that he only meant her temperature.

She started wheeling her chair back round before Gavin grabbed hold of the chair handles on either side and kept her in place.

"It's Ok Fraulein Skye; I tend to bring out this sort of behaviour with the women in my life." He said with a smile and leaning in again.

"Hmph. Not with me you don't." She said, and the blood rushing to her cheeks yet again betrayed her in the worst possible way.

"Oh really?" He laughed, "You betray yourself Detective." And with that he stood up and had started to leave after he winked and blew her a kiss for good measure until she had dazzled him once more.

"There it is again." He said, softer than before as he touched her cheek again and this time she didn't flinch. "My new favourite colour."

* * *

Eet ees fineeshed. Yeh, that's how I talk sometimes. Super cool, I know.


	9. The Parents

A/N: Written for Ministarlet who requested something with Apollo and Trucy.

I got this.

Pairing: Trucy/ Apollo (not romantic), kinda Phoenix/ Maya

Disclaimer: I will say a third time: 'Booooooooo'.

* * *

The Parents

"Nick! When are you going to shave? You look like such a hobo! And that hat too!" Maya yelled and grabbed Phoenix's hat, laughing gleefully as she yanked it off and started to run around the office with it.

"Maya! Give that back! I won't ask again" He warned and became even more frustrated when she yelled back from around the sofa that he hadn't asked yet.

Apollo walked up towards Trucy who was leaning her back against the counter in the room next over.

"You know, with all this law going on around you, you'd think you'd realise it's wrong to spy on people." He said to her, making her jump before she contained herself and gave him a look.

"It's not spying if they've got nothing to hide."

"What are they doing anyway?" He asked while leaning forward on his elbows on the counter behind her.

"I'm not sure actually. Maya called Daddy a hobo, told him to shave and then stole his hat. Now he is chasing her around the sofa and I'm scared one of them is going to fall because they're both wearing sandals."

"If they do it serves them right for running. You can hardly walk in here with all your magician stuff."

"Its not just '_stuff_'! It's very important for my act!"

"All of it? You haven't used half this stuff in ages!"

"I'll need it soon! And anyway, that's not important right now. Look at them laughing, well Maya laughing and Daddy looking annoyed but I like to think inside he's laughing. It's so cute! Even though we're the kids don't you sometimes feel like the parents?"

"Trucy, I'm twenty four, I'm hardly a child anymore, I-"

Apollo had been interrupted by Phoenix showing remarkable strength under that jacket and grabbing Maya who had leant too far forward in her taunting Phoenix from behind the sofa. He grabbed her waist, lifted her then dropped her on the sofa. He grabbed his hat back before she retained herself from the shock of him doing that and slammed it onto his head in victory.

Trucy and Apollo stared wide eyed as they began to wrestle for the hat again for a second before Apollo grabbed Trucy and shoved his hand over her eyes before leading her away around the counter, and under her protests exclaiming that "There are some things the _real_ children should never see their parents doing!"

* * *

Just a little fun one with Phoenix going back to his old self a bit there hopefully. Maya defiantly.

Even though this one was supposed to be mostly some interaction between Apollo and Trucy. Which it kind of was. D:

Maya/ Phoenix next!


	10. Need a Lawyer?

A/N: Just some fun at Apollo's expense.

For TheShinningLight, who said "I feel bad for Apollo he needs some love." And "some one-sided Apollo/Maya along with a jealous Phoenix!"

Oh, and "(I don't know why,but I love the idea of Phoenix giving Apollo a death glare due to Apollo being all "friendly" towards Maya."Ahh! Don't kill me !" "I was just being polite!"

Pairing: Apollo/OC. But there's Trucy and Phoenix in this too. Could say a v. slight Phoenix/ Maya.

Disclaimer: Nope, since I last checked I don't own these brilliant characters.

* * *

Need a Lawyer?

"Dadddyyyyyy! Polly has a date and he won't tell me who it is!"

"Relax Trucy you'll probably know her already."

"Ooh, is it Vera? No? Errrm... It is a girl right?"

"What! Of course it's a girl!"

"Ok, just checking, sheesh." She said as Phoenix laughed.

"Ooh is it Maya!"

"Well, she_ is_ nice, and close to my age, and there _is_ something about her- but that's completely inappropriate and totally wrong and please stop glaring at me like that Mr Wright I was only being polite!" Apollo said while backing off.

"So... If it isn't Vera, and it isn't Maya and it isn't a guy... Who is it?"

Apollo stared between them unbelievably.

"You know, you guys don't know anything about my friends OUTSIDE law do you? Unlike everyone else in law apparently, I haven't fallen for someone I work with, or I've defended or prosecuted or even just bumped into at court. I met a nice girl, we exchanged numbers, and we arranged a date."

"..."

"...and you're sure she doesn't need a lawyer?"

* * *

Oh poor Apollo. He is adorable.


	11. Lower Your Weapons

A/N: Will be updating later today to make up for my long and unexplained absence.

Pairing: Ema/ Franzsiska. I'd say friendship and potentially humour, though I don't write it well. But in my head this scene would be funny to see.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately these two will probably never meet.

* * *

Lower Your Weapons

"Scruffy! You... you are not scruffy."

"And you're not the fop."

Both women stared at each other, their eyes narrowing, their weapons slowly being readied. In one hand a whip, in the other small sharp chocolate snacks.

"You throw chocolate at people?"

"Less illegal than _whipping_ people! How have you not been arrested yet?"

"How can you afford to keep that coat clean with your probable pay cuts?"

"I don't get pay cuts."

"Likewise I don't get arrested."

"..."

"...I see you like science."

"I do!" Ema's eyes brightened considerably for a second before she realised the standoff she was in quickly narrowed her eyes again in suspicion. "I see you like... blue. And dominance."

"It is not dominance!" Franziska yelled while tightening her grip on her whip. "It is power. And power leads to perfection."

"I see you need help getting there." Ema bit back without thinking.

"How dare you? You foolish fool of a fool who would mock the VonKarma name-!"

Both women raised their arms for the attack as soon as it was called and every single person at the precinct shrank back it their chairs at the impending doom they expected to happen.

"I understand your plight for perfection. I am after all, a scientist. Not only are we on the same team, but I also strive for perfection. I collect evidence scientifically. And scientific evidence is absolute. It is perfect."

Onlookers at the precinct had never seen anything more... insane. Fear striking the hearts of every person in the room at the union of the two most frightful women they knew, they stared on, too astounded to look away.

"Prosecutor Franziska VonKarma."

Both women lowered their weapons and smiled, very slightly, testing the other.

"Scientific Detective Ema Skye."

Both extended their right arms.

"Pleased to meet you."

* * *

I actually really think they could pull off being sort of friendly towards each other.

Franziska/ Klavier next time. Hopefully. And eventually Lang/ Shih-Na. Which I've not really read before, never mind written for. It's going to be interesting to see if I can actually pull it off.


	12. Quite Famous

A/N: Womp womp. "EVERYWHERE!"

Pairing: Klavier / Franziska

Disclaimer: I don't own CAPCOM related stuff.

* * *

Quite Famous

Franziska Von Karma could not believe her eyes. What kind of foolish fool would turn the chief prosecutor's office into such a- such a mockery of the profession?

"Fraulein. Do you need help with something, or perhaps you'd like to inspect my desk a little closer without my consent?"

"Your desk? So you are the foolish-"

"Fraulein Von Karma? Sie sind ziemlich beruhmt in Deutschland. In Amerika? Nicht so sehr."

"Wie kannst du es wagen? Ich_- I_ make a point to speak the language of the country that I am in. That way there is no misunderstanding."

Klavier leant down towards and her felt her shrink back. He knew of her ways, and he knew how she reacted to people violating her personal space, but he just couldn't resist. The temptation to anger her was incredible.

"Aber Fraulein, we are both originate from Germany, it only makes sense that we speak auf Deutsch."

"Not to me it doesn't. And you are also quite famous, but for a foolish reason that mocks the law."

"You mean my band? I'm famous for much more than that. I'm sure you heard what happened to Mr Wright."

Though he knew of Franziska's way of handling things he did not expect to actually be on the receiving end of her whip. He jumped back and regretted his flinch immediately as she smirked. She was in power now. But he wasn't going to let that be the case for long.

"I'd apologise," She said, glowering over him, "If it weren't a natural reaction that I couldn't control."

"Oh, I understand completely, but I advise you not to take your jealousy and failure out on me." Gavin said, his charming features leaving immediately as he stood up straight, towering over her.

"What?"

"You are not only famous for your introduction to the prosecuting world because of your age. Your endless battle with your 'brother' and your continuous personal vendetta against Mr Wright follows you around as well. I have done exactly what you wanted to do, but I have gone that step further, Fraulein."

"You! You are the prosecutor who-"

"Finally defeated the famous Phoenix Wright? Ja. I took his badge too."

"And your brother?"

"I think you already know the story behind that." He said darkly.

"I...I..."

"Owe me thanks for the hope I gave to prosecutors everywhere? For doing your job for you?" That glimmer of a smile back but quickly replaced as he was struck by her whip again.

"Ach! What is it with you women and hitting me?"

* * *

Translations

"Sie sind ziemlich beruhmt in Deutschland. In Amerika? Nicht so sehr." _You're quite famous in Germany. In America? Not so much_. ... Essentially... I hope.

Wie kannst du es wagen? Ich – _How dare you? I-_

Deutsch - _German_

This chapter womps. It feels serious when it's meant to be ...not.

Oh well.


	13. Simple

A/N: Essentially a continuation of chapter 9: The Parents. Double Update because I didn't last time.

Pairing: Maya/ Phoenix

Disclaimer:... Pmow? Also- "EVERYWHERE!"

* * *

Simple

_Trucy and Apollo stared wide eyed as they began to wrestle for the hat again for a second before Apollo grabbed Trucy and shoved his hand over her eyes before leading her away around the counter, and under her protests exclaiming that "There are some things the real children should never see their parents doing!"_

_..._

They eventually collapsed on the sofa. Breathing deeply and both wishing they were younger than they were and even though they both realised how close they were neither moved. Neither could because they didn't want to, even though they knew they were supposed to.

Phoenix felt like his heart was on fire. They were so close. Their arms were forced against each other and their hips touched. The touching didn't stop until it reached their knees where her legs crossed at the ankle.

Not liking his arm to feel so smothered he lifted it above his head and rested it on the back of the sofa behind Maya, knowing what the movement symbolised. She giggled and leant onto his shoulder, sighing contently she whispered "Just like old times right?"

"Not quite." He said smiling down at her. "In this situation I would usually have Pearls hogging my lap."

"Now you have a daughter..."

"She says she's too old now, it would be like when I first met you, didn't you feel too old?"

She giggled at this. "I never felt too old, and it's different, she's your daughter, your family. Daughter's don't like to cling onto their fathers from what I've seen... Can I ask you something?"

"You just did, but go ahead." He said smiling.

"Answer me honestly OK, what did Trucy mean when she asked if I was her 'new mommy'? I know you brushed it aside and laughed it off when she said it so I know you don't really want to talk about it, but she _did_ ask."

Phoenix sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose tightly. "She does that from time to time."

"So... it's not just me?"

Phoenix looked down at her again and was taken aback by the disappointment in her voice and the hope in her eyes.

"Especially you." He said to her, and then explained that is was especially her because he hadn't told Trucy about her in so long. "She thinks that we are dating, I gather."

"I can see why. Wait! Before your eyes bulge out of your head just listen ok? I mean sure, we're old friends and I used to be your 'assistant', but after not seeing each other for so many years we suddenly start meeting up secretly, going out for drinks or to the burger stand or to that steel samurai film? Is that what just friends do, because it doesn't seem that way to me now." She said and couldn't believe how red her cheeks were.

"I don't know. I haven't- um- courted anyone in years. Not since before I became a lawyer... since before I met you."

"And why's that?"

"I...I...I don't know, I guess."

"Really?"

"No...I... we both know why."

"Then what's stopping you?"

"You know what. I wish it could be simpler. I wish I could just tell the truth and that would be it. I would say 'I like you', and they would say 'well hey, I like you too'. Then I'd ask them if they wanted to go out some time... for as long as we both shall live, and they would say yes. Done. But it's not that simple. I have a daughter now, and-"

"Phoenix... do you like me?"

He stopped for a second at the sound of her using his real name. "Do you like me?"

"I asked you first." She shot back at him.

For as long as he could remember he'd been fighting battles. Primary school was the start of it. Then Middle school and high school. College wasn't much better considering that was the first attack on his life and the woman he loved lied to him for six months. He fought to gain respect as a lawyer and fought to get their 'not guilty' verdict, he'd fought even harder to keep his badge. Since then his only battle had been bringing up a daughter to be a good person.

None of that seemed as big as it had back then in this moment.

He swallowed hard.

"I like you."

"Well hey," She smiled. "I like you too."

* * *

Hopefully not too cheesy. WHO AM I KIDDING? I love cheesy.


	14. Because I Can

A/N: Forgive me for this one. I've added literature references to have a stab at making the Gavin's smarter and somehow tried making Kristoph as weird and poetic as he is in the game. It didn't work.

Pairing: Kristoph/ Klavier

Disclaimer: I no longer suck at updating, (for now) however my writing is not CAPCOM material. :(

And holy crap! I had THE best fringe moment earlier. I was just happily walking along to get some lunch as you do, and I notice that my fringe seems to be flying away with itself, which as anyone with a fringe will tell you, is mega annoying. So while I was trying to flatten it down I happened to see my shadow. I looked like I had friggin' **Apollo** **horns**! Oh man! It was the best part of my day :D

And special thanks to purplepjs for helping me figure out how to upload again!

* * *

Because I can

Klavier wished that when he gazed at his brother through the bars he would have a sense of satisfaction. Satisfaction that he'd done his job and that he'd bested his brother- finally. Or maybe satisfaction was the wrong word? Relief? Calm sense of peace?

He knew he was being ridiculous. He knew that no matter how much he wished he felt a certain way, he'd always feel regret, he'd always feel grief, and he'd always feel as if this was somehow his fault.

"Klavier? Are you going to stand out there all day or come in? You are as useless out there as you are in court."

"Stop it."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I- never mind." Klavier mumbled again. He nodded to the guard who let him in.

"What brings you to my somewhat humble abode?" Kristoph asked, calm as ever. As if the time he spent at the brink of insanity never happened. Klavier supposed this was another kind of insanity. Complete calm, even now. Klavier supposed again that the depiction of Jane Eyre's 'Bertha' was like this. On paper she was an animal. She was wild, feral even. In film she had been portrayed by a woman who was had remarkable beauty and calm, adding, if it could, to the underlying insanity. Kristoph would have liked that analogy, Klavier thought, and remembered wistfully a time when he would have mentioned it, only for a conversation.

"Well?"

"You know why I'm here." He said as clear as he could and hated himself because even now Kristoph was in control.

"Ahh. That again?"

"What do you mean '_that again'_? What else would I come here for!"

"You tell me, little brother."

"How about you tell me, Kristoph! Why did you do it?"

Kristoph smiled and inspected his nails. "Do what?"

Klavier groaned in frustration. "Why did you kill those people? How could you ruin so many lives?"

"Oh that? Because I am an evil human being."

Klavier slammed his fist on the wall behind him. "That's not good enough!"

"You will never know all the reasons, little _bruder_. No matter how hard you search, you will never know complete truth when it comes to the fragility of the mind."

"I know what you're doing Kristoph. You're playing with me. But I'm done now. No more games. Just tell me and I won't bother you again."

"You really care to know?" He asked, pushing up his glasses and smirking at the uncontrollable anger and desperation in Klavier's eyes. "You really should work on your poker face."

"Stop stalling and _just tell me_!" Klavier exploded.

Kristoph smiled and shook his head. This was too easy. Too fun.

"Why I did it? How I could ruin so many lives? How I can still seemingly not care about what I've done?"

Klavier waited silently. Painstakingly.

"Because I can."

* * *

Boom. Another one done.


	15. Sorry Boss

A/N: Double update! Because I can! :D And also because the last chapter had 0 amounts of happiness in it.

Pairing: Mia/ Phoenix.

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

* * *

Sorry Boss

Phoenix had been dosing on the couch directly facing his boss's desk by accident. He hadn't meant to fall asleep, and he especially had not meant to fall asleep right in front of his boss, while he was supposed to be working.

He heard her laughter first. The sound of Mia's soft laughing brought a smile to his lips and out of his slumber. He snapped himself up and straightened his suit and his face.

"I'm sorry, boss!"

"It's ok. I've probably worked you too hard today right, Wright?" She asked, laughing still.

"Uhh- yeh- I mean no! Sorry boss." He said mumbling and blushing.

"What's um- what's so funny boss?"

"It's nothing." She said, waving her hand as if to say that was final. She coughed once and looked over at his desk, indicating with her eyes that he should be there.

...

Half an hour had passed and he'd done his best to ignore her occasional laughter. Done his best to keep his eyes on the case files in front of him. He needed to know this case inside out since Mia liked to quiz him every so often to make sure he had been paying attention.

One more poorly concealed giggle later he snapped his head up and asked her again what was so funny.

"It's nothing Wright."

"No, really boss. You've been laughing for half an hour."

"Honestly Wright, with the face that _you've_ been pulling for the last half hour, it's funnier _not _telling you."

* * *

It's always funnier not telling the other person. Unless you're the other person, I guess.


	16. Don't Flatter Yourself

A/N: Had this idea on a train while contemplating my own lack of sleep. Ever been on a train at night with no distractions and desperately trying to keep yourself awake? Not easy.

Pairing: Ema/ Klavier. Probably... General?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of great importance regarding large game corporations.

* * *

Don't Flatter Yourself

Klavier liked walking the hallways of the precinct at this time. It was some time after three in the morning. Or was it four? Either way, there was no one around. No one around to ask him questions or want 'just-a-chat', no one to look at him and ask him whats wrong? You look tired.

Klavier didn't care if he did right now. He didn't want to sleep, and anyway he can do what he wants now. Other than the law, he no longer has any obligations. To anyone.

Yes, he liked the attention, and yes, he wanted women to look when he walked down the street. But he'd also grown up, and he didn't want his _every_ move to be the centre of interest now, couldn't face everyone seeing the truth _everywhere_ he went.

Which is why he would stay late almost every night at his office, and then spend some time across at the police precinct, where he could get even more work done. If he was going to rock he was going to rock in the courtroom, and he would rock _hard_.

He unfortunately was not the only one who practically lived at work though. Closing the door to the main precinct behind him, he saw a small light on in the far corner of the room. He knew who was here, and he knew she was here for the same reason he was. He was sure he should feel dejected that she didn't jump or even flinch at all when he collapsed into a chair next to her, but he figured that there was a point during the night where you were past caring, or was that in life in general? Either way, like him, Ema didn't flinch anymore. Ema didn't react to anything either.

You reach a point.

You reach your limit and then that's it. Nothing gets to you, not because you don't want it to, it just doesn't.

"What?" She asked, not even looking up from the papers she was writing away on.

Klavier shrugged his shoulders and whether she saw that out of the corner of her eyes or not she wasn't going to ask again anyway.

"You should sleep." He told her.

"So should you." She fired back. She still hadn't looked up.

"I can't." He said simply, as if it didn't bother him which was easy, because it didn't.

"Me neither." She said back eventually. Klavier paused his thoughts and fiddled with his necklace idly, and allowed all his thoughts to rush back in while he wondered why he still wore this symbol.

"Do you want to?"

"Sleep?"

"Ja."

She looked at him now and wondered why the hell this jackass was bothering her at this time.

"No." She said firmly to signify that to her this particular conversation was over. He understood.

"Are you leaving soon?"

"A little company never killed anyone." He said and laughed when she gave him a look that said 'I'm a detective, you're a prosecutor. We both know you're talking crap.'

"You can stay," She told him, ignoring _his_ look in return that asked was she really giving him permission, _really_? I dare you. Go on, I need this. And she finished by saying "But don't talk to me."

Klavier didn't miss a beat. He never had, after all. "Don't flatter yourself."

* * *

Not a fun/ happy one either! I will return to attempting them more often soon! I think I may have written so much fluff in the past that it's just not working anymore D;


	17. Disappointed

A/N: I'm not sure how I came up with this one, but I figured I'd whack it out and put it up anyway.

Pairing: Edgeworth/ Phoenix

Disclaimer: I suck less as updating than Fanfiction does. I've had these chapters done for ages. Oh, and the actual disclaimer, I don't own these characters. Or any wine. Thank the crikey pants.

* * *

Disappointed 

Though Edgeworth had only been here once before, he had preferred it that time when they were enemies. This time he was a regular man visiting another, and had no idea how to handle himself.

The door was opened by a man clutching a bottle of grape juice, wearing what Edgeworth presumed was what people may have exercised in, a hat and had stubble that had clearly not been looked after in days.

"Edgeworth." The stranger said, and it was then that he had heard his name that this was the man he was looking for. This was the fallen Phoenix Wright. "I suppose you want to come in? Be quiet though, my daughter's sleeping."

"Yes, of course- Daughter?"

"Did I not just tell you to be quiet?"

"Wright, since when did you have a daughter... that's so old?"

"Trust the newspapers and your police buddies not to mention anything about that. Meet Trucy Wright."

Edgeworth took a step back. He had come here to find out more details about the last case that had ruined Wright's career, he never expected such a... huge development.

"You adopted her?"

"She has no family left. Seemed the right thing to do." He shrugged.

"How are you providing for her?"

"We get by." Wright said. "You seem agitated."

"It appears that I can't piece together what has happened."

Phoenix laughed then, and laughed harder when he saw Edgeworth's glare. "Who'd have thought, I can still leave the demon prosecutor stumped."

"This is no time for jokes, Wright."

"No, it never was with you, was it?" Phoenix said. Looking away and taking a quick swig of grape juice, draining it. He then dropped the now empty bottle next to his feet and shoved his hands in his pockets, and managed to agitate Edgeworth even more by looking bored.

"I should be disappointed in you." Edgeworth suddenly blurted out, which to his satisfaction caused the slightest of glimmers in Wright's eye.

"You should." Wright agreed.

"I can't."

"Then don't." He said simply.

Edgeworth stayed silent for a moment. He hadn't seen the man in front of him for just over a year. Was it possible that Wright could have changed so much without himself changing at all? Edgeworth still wore his magenta suits, still practised law, still learned as much as he could about it.

Wright...well. Wright didn't even wear suits anymore. Wright looked like a hobo and drank cheap wine by himself. Yet he looked comfortable, nothing seemed to intimidate him. He had a daughter, and was somehow providing for her.

He followed Wright's eye line and noticed him staring carefully at the young girl lying asleep on the sofa next to him.

"Sometimes she has nightmares." Wright told him as explanation when he noticed that he was being watched. "And I like to keep watch so I can wake her if she seems uncomfortable."

"How old is she?" Edgeworth asked him, guessing that this girl must be around ten.

"Nine. She's ten in two months."

Edgeworth nodded. "And what does she- um, Trucy call you?"

He smiled like he was genuinely happy. "Daddy. Always."

"Like I said Wright, I should be disappointed in you... but as usual, you've somehow come out at the other end smelling of roses."

* * *

A little bit happier... at the end. I don't know. I think Edgeworth would freak out more than this, or yell or do something more drastic, but since in the last case he called Phoenix 'partner' I assume that he harbours some slightly less hateful feelings towards Phoenix by this point... Hopefully.


	18. Real Nice

A/N: I'm back in this story too! Anyway, this story is somewhat OOC because I wanted to make it seem like Maggey and Gumshoe are in that awkward moment when they both know something is going to happen but it just doesn't yet.

Pairing: Gumshoe- Maggey

Disclaimer: It took me longer to think of this disclaimer than it did the actual story.

* * *

Real Nice 

He'd told her that she shouldn't have walked so far, he was quite able to walk to her restaurant after all. She'd told him that it was nice to go for a walk at lunch and she missed having them and look! There's Eldoon! He gives offers to law enforcers now, and it doesn't matter that there aren't any benches, we can always sit on that wall.

After her third attempt at hoisting herself up (and becoming much more annoyed in that Gumshoe had tiptoed back onto it with great ease) Maggey was getting ready to give up. She decided on another try though and after one more equally embarrassing 'hurrh!' noise to go with her now four failed attempts she admitted defeat, not before shooting Gumshoe a scowl for laughing at her and telling her it was easy.  
"Sorry tall-boy! But we're not all as equipped for such things as you!"  
This caused Gumshoe to laugh again at her inability to ever call anyone worse than the name they were born alongside, which in turn caused his hands (that were currently holding their dinner) to shake. He stilled his hands immediatly and looked down at his brand new coat _she'd_ bought him, thankful he hadn't spilled.

He placed the two bowls down next to him carefully and slid off the wall to face the small woman with a big heart in front of him. He regarded her face for a second before grasping her under her arms and lifting her tiny frame with ease and smiled when her natural reaction was to protest wildly.  
He stepped back as soon as she was seated hands raised, no harm, see? He then handed her a bowl and nodded when she thanked him. He wished he wouldn't blush so hard and she wished that she couldn't help but think with him being so big his heart must be huge.  
He edged his way easily back onto the wall next to her and had to wonder how he'd been graced by the presence of a woman who could make him laugh so much. First at her swinging legs from their inability to reach the floor and second at her muttering 'show off' under her breathe.

They both waited.

"It's nice out today, isn't it?" She asked him.

"Yeh... real nice."

* * *

SO OOC I COULD EXPLODE. I mean, Gumshoe didnt say 'pal'! Not once! Usually I throw them every few sentences he says. Gah.

Another one whacked out. Next is Klavier/ Ema. One after that will DEFINETELY be Shih-na/Lang.


	19. Yeah, yeah

A/N: Double update! And this one is happy and somewhat flirty I hope! I've finally got back into my old pure fluff. Woohoo!

Also I've watched Miss Congeniality to many times in the past week for it to be normal, so if you've seen it you'll recognise some of the interaction between these two. Probably.

Pairing: Ema/ Klavier

Disclaimer: After some more deliberation while thinking of this and getting distracted by an Easter egg advert, I have decided that this again will have to do: I don't own the characters. Or the office.

* * *

Yeah, yeah

She had called ahead, this time. She'd told him 'I'll be there in 5 minutes. I've got something for you.'  
Klavier could hardly contain himself.

In his anticipation he had stood up waiting by the door, and when Ema had come breezing in passed him he wasted no time before closing the door. However, before he could even say good afternoon, how are you? Is everything going ok? She had started yelling.

"This is absolutely disgusting! Your office is so messy! You ought to be ashamed of yourself! Honestly, have you no wooaaahhh!" She yelped just as he had grabbed her, spun her and pressed her against the door before forcing his lips onto hers.

"What are we playing today, fraulein?" He murmured into her lips.

"What? 'Playing' what?"

"You know. Sexy school teacher? Oh! Rich up-town girl?"

"Gavin..." She blushed "I told you after last time; not at work."

"I've asked you to call me Klavier."

"Again," she said, "Not at work."

"Oh... So we're not about to...?"

"No. Not at work."

"But- but you said you had something for me. And you sounded breathless on the phone."

She smiled at him. Poor guy. "I'd run from the forensics lab to here pretty much. And I do have something for you." She said, ignoring his quick grin and thrusting a file into his chest.

"Oh."

"How many times will I have to say 'not at work' for you to realise that that's where we are right now?"

Klavier's shoulders visibly slumped and she couldn't help herself.

"Mr Gavin! No slouching!"

He grinned and rolled his eyes before turning to his desk to place the files she'd given him there.

"And don't roll your eyes at me either!"

"Yeah, yeah." He said with his back still turned.

"Yes." She said back sternly.

"_Yesss_." He repeated, emphasising the 's' and mocking her.

"You know," She said while walking towards the door with him now sat on his desk facing her. "It's kind of weird hearing you say 'yeah' or 'yes'. Normally...well," She blushed again, "apart from _certain_ times you always say 'Ja', I'm just saying, it's a bit weird."

"Ach! Fraulein! You were doing so well then too!"

She reaching for the door handle before throwing him another grin and laughing as she said "Yeah, yeah."

He shot her a mock glare. "_Yes_."

* * *

Like I said in the last chapter, next will definitely be Shih-na/ Lang. I promised SierraSilver ages ago. 'Bout time I did it.


	20. One Question

**A/N**: Finally did this!

**Pairing**: Lang/ Shih-na.

**Prompt**: From SierraSilver

**Disclaimer**: I've written about 150 of these. And nearly all of them are a different sentence. This counts as a different sentence opening to me saying I don't own this.

* * *

One Question

He'd lied to the paramedics, he'd lied to his superiors, hell, he'd lied to everyone and said that he was fine. He just needed a minute with her.

Lang did his best not to limp as he made his way to the patrol car she was being held in. He opened the door and slid in next to her without looking at her.

"Lang." She said. She hadn't looked at him either. She didn't need to. You spend that much time with someone, you learn to recognise things, you recognise them without even knowing it, without thinking. You recognise their smell, the sound of their breathing, even the way they enter a car.

"I only have one question."

She nodded. Her sudden movement made his eyes slide toward her. He couldn't see her face; it was hidden behind a curtain of her hair as her handcuffed hands forced her forward slightly. He could still make out her shape though. Not that he needed to. He knew every inch of her, every freckle, every curve.

He couldn't remember the first time it had happened. It had become so natural to them. They weren't romantic, not really. And it wasn't really about feelings either at first. On some nights when he was alone, when he was waiting on something for a case or needed to let off some steam, or when he just missed human contact, she would come to him. Somehow, she always knew.

She would tap lightly on his door, at first. Eventually she bypassed that and would silently walk in. Not saying a word until he did.

He never once turned her away.

Truth is, he thought, he couldn't turn her away. She was the closest person to him after all. It was no secret that he had little time for anything else outside work. And the way that she moved captivated him. The way she would do anythin_g- anything_ for him. She was the closest person to him, the closest he'd been to having a girlfriend. And yet he didn't even know who 'she' was.

"Lang?"

"You lied to me." He said and she nodded. No point trying to deny it, especially since it was him.

"Who are you?"

"What?"

She was the closest person to him.

"I don't even know your name."

* * *

Double update!


	21. Notice Me

**A/N**: I'm really starting to love writing about these two. FYI- I've not used the word 'fool' in this once. Shocks me almost as much as my chapter with Gumshoe without the word 'pal'.

**Pairing**: Edgeworth/ Franziska

**Disclaimer:** I own this idea! It came to me in a dream! I jest. It came to me like most of these chapters do. Like a brick to the face.

...

'wham'

* * *

Notice Me

This Tuesday was like every other Tuesday until he noticed her again. He was walking behind her as they headed up the stairs toward his office and had to grab hold of the banister to steady himself, to remind him that he was on the stairs. On the stairs meant that he had somewhere to go and so shouldn't be sidetracked by such things. His thoughts had gone from the possible merits of the upcoming jurist trial to the way Franziska's hips moved as she made each step and then back- very swiftly, to jurists systems and their history in other countries.

It hadn't been the first time he'd noticed a particular aspect about her, but it was the first time it had happened twice within the space of ten minutes. Usually he would do his best to flood his mind with anything concerning his profession. Today his mind wouldn't shut her out though, and she came flooding in through all his senses.

He moved past her to unlock his door while she waited impatiently, telling him that she hadn't all day to stand around and all he could think was that her smell was incredibly misplaced on her. Why did she smell summery? Why did her smell remind him of some hidden part of a park where teenagers in shorts and summer dresses would sit and laugh?

His hand froze on the key after he had turned it at the descriptions of her going through his head and she didn't help when she batted his hand away with her own to open the door for him, shooting him a strange look before marching in.

She stopped just short of his desk and he moved behind her and stepped further around to reach his desk chair. Pulling it back and then sitting down quietly as he ever did, he pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen and began writing as she started pacing around.

She was still talking to him and he had stayed as silent as he usually did when she spoke, barely raising his head to indicate that he was listening. As he did she walked past his direct eye line and found himself captivated. Watching her pace the room, forwards and backwards, again and again she did this and again and again he watched through the curtain his hair provided that hid his quite embarrassing problem; he couldn't stop staring.

"Miles Edgeworth! Which shelf is that file on?" She asked him and he snapped his head up, desperately searching back to remember what she'd been talking about.

"Third bookshelf." He said, "Fourth row from the top." And after a second he looked up just as she reached it to make sure that he had indeed been right and wondered vaguely why her legs today in particular, were noticeable to him. It wasn't in the way she had to tiptoe to reach it because he'd seen her on tiptoes before, and it wasn't the way her body looked as she reached up in a failed attempt to grab the file. There was something different about the way she held herself and he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Are you going to stand there and watch me struggle or are you going to help me?" She snapped.

"I hadn't noticed." He said quicker than he thought he should.

"You can't lie to me, Miles Edgeworth, of course you noticed." She said, turning to him. "Well?"

"There are ladders right there." He indicated with his pen and returned to his work.

"It will only take you a minute." She said, apparently keen on disrupting his work as much as she could and he sighed as he put his pen down, braced his weight on his arms as he got up out of his chair. He walked towards her and knotted his eyebrows because she hadn't moved from in front of the bookcase. How was he supposed to get around her when she was stood so defiantly?

She stared him straight in the eye and he stared back, only looking away briefly as he reached the file from above her head (his extra half foot of height and longer arms being advantageous in his conquest to reach the book) and found that one of her eyebrows was arched slightly higher the other when his eyes found hers again.

His extra height also gave him a different perspective; her eyes were level with his lips so he fought to keep them still. His left hand curled around the required file and his right twitched with want and sheer need to touch her and he was _so_ close. Alarmed, he brought his left hand down swiftly and handed over the file before turning his back on her, ashamed that such thoughts had entered his mind and that his body had reacted to them, even if it was just his hand.

* * *

These are really jumping between long and short chapters. I'm not sure who I'm doing next. Either a Mia/ Maya one, a Trucy/OC one or a Nick/Maya and Pearls one. Whichever gets typed first probably.


	22. A Heavy Heart

A/N: Not gonna lie, normally I say "I'm back!" but I'm probably not. Saying that, I'll end up updating every hour of every day for the next week. Until you BEG me to go away.

Pairing:...no pairing, Pearl and some old lady, but mostly Pearl.

Disclaimer: BAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBAHLAH I DON'T OWN THIS.

* * *

A Heavy Heart

She'd never been on a train before, and she imagined she'd be scared but she did her best not to show it. She needed to see Mystic Maya, and that was what more important.

Pearl had put on her bravest face when she asked a man wearing a uniform if she was boarding the right train. He didn't look at her properly and told her yes before shuffling off. Unperturbed, she boarded the train and tried blocking out the panic she felt when she heard it screeching to a halt in front of her.

She found a seat opposite a woman who could have been Santa Clause's wife, if he indeed had one.  
Pearl smiled and asked as boldly as she could if she was allowed to sit there, and smiled deeper when the woman smiled in return and said "of course, dear."

Maybe Santa got lonely sometimes, Pearl thought. Maybe that's why he gave toys away to good girls and boys every year, to spread happiness and joy and love around the world that he couldn't give to his special someone. Pearl hoped that this _was _Santa Clause's wife. She looked nice. And it would be lovely if Santa was happy.

The woman levelled her eyes with Pearl when she noticed she was being stared at and smiled. When Pearl looked away embarrassed, the woman asked her where her mum was.  
"My mum doesn't look after me anymore."  
"And... Your dad?"  
Pearl looked away.  
"Oh. So who's looking after you today?" She asked.  
"No one." Pearl said brightly, "I have to go see Mystic Maya though. That's why I'm going to the city. That's why I'm on this tray-un."

She told the lady her name and beamed when she was told it suited such a pretty girl.

The woman looked out of the window and decided that she would get off whichever stop this little girl got off.

They both remained quiet while the train started its journey. Pearl however was an abundance of feelings inside. Slowly her fear was fading and was subsided by excitement. She was used to the views of the Kurain, but she hadn't expected this.

Hills rolled past. Whirling faster and faster and whole towns seemed to glide past, silent apart from the hum of the train.

Whole worlds were flying past, fields upon fields and trees and look! There are horses in that one!

Pearl stood up on her seat to see more, to see the world.  
She was amazed. She was travelling so fast, so very fast but the few people she saw didn't even look at the train. Didn't they see the train? Are their lives so still compared to the train? Couldn't they see how magical a place this was?

She leant back momentarily to wipe away the condensation forming around her nose and mouth before staring at the world again. Whole landscapes were going past, entire lives were being lived and she had passed them within a second.

"Miss, I'm going to have to ask you to sit down."

She saw a boy waving joyfully at the train. Pearl waved back but she didn't think he saw her. It didn't matter, she thought. He had been smiling; he had seen how magical it was.

"Miss-"  
"Allow me. Pearl, dear..."

Pearl finally looked away from the window and at Mrs Santa Clause. She was smiling sadly.

"Miss, sit down, please." A voice said sternly.  
Pearl turned sharply to the unrecognisable voice and then saw everyone else.  
Looking at her.  
Nobody was watching the world outside.  
With a heavy heart she sat down.

* * *

I'll be back...

Eventually.

DUN DUN BAH.


	23. Special Someone

A/N: Not too sure about this one...Ok I know saying that is the facebook equivalent of uploading a photo and saying you look fat and ugly in it, but I've never uploaded a photo saying I look bad just to fish for compliments, so I'm allowed to do it on here. It is the law of the internet.

Pairing: Implied Phoenix/ Maya by Pearl.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. But I do own a tent. I slept on a roof in one once. Because I am badass. And Awesome. And I play my own keyboard, because tootin' your own trumpet is mega bad or something.

* * *

Special Someone

"It's 'a great idea' you said, 'it'll be fun!' you said! How is this fun at all? It's freezing!"

Both Maya and Pearl laughed at Phoenix as he complained for the eighth time since arriving at the campsite a couple of hours ago.

"You think its cold now, wait until the sun goes down, Nick." Maya laughed. "Besides, it's nice to leave that stuffy office and get out for once!"

"The sun _is_ down Maya. That's just a light we have."

"Oh!" She said, suddenly aware of her surroundings as if she'd been having too much fun to notice.

'Yeah right!' Phoenix thought, _'_who could have fun in this temperature?'

...

As the watch on Phoenix's wrist was nearing midnight he decided to call it a night. Pearl was already fast asleep, and Maya was following closely behind but seemed to be shivering too much to actually sleep.

In his attempts to turn the light off before getting into his sleeping bag Phoenix accidently trod on Maya, who in turn shrieked loudly which caused the 9 year old next to them to wake up with a start.

"Mystic Maya! What's wrong?" She demanded, incredibly alarmed at the potential danger.

"Nothing, Pearly. Nick just stood on me with his big foot, that's all. Go back to sleep." She said soothingly to Pearl, though Phoenix detected her slightly vicious tone no doubt directed at him.

"I can't!" She wailed, "I'm far too cold now I've woken up."

"Don't worry, I'll warm you up." Maya said with a smile to her younger cousin, and on Pearl's refusal for Maya's risks, she was told that you do things for the people you love.

Maya came to regret saying that only a minute later.

"Mystic Maya, are you cold too?"

"A little bit." Maya admitted.

"Then why isn't Mr Nick warming you up?" Pearl demanded, obviously outraged that Maya's special someone wasn't fulfilling his requirements.

Maya hesitated for a second before saying that she was more accustomed to cold weather because of her training so she would be Ok without Nick's help.

"In that case..." Pearl began, "why aren't you warming Mr Nick up? He's your special someone!"

"She has a point." Was the last thing Maya heard Nick say before being deafened by an excited squeal of delight from her younger cousin who felt like her fantasy had just come true.

Now all she had to do was work on Mr Edgey-worth.

* * *

Double update which in no way makes up for my long and unexplained absence... *mysterious noises and floor mist descending.*


	24. Celebration of Life

A/N: Second chapter of my double update. This chapter didn't go how I planned. And gain I'm not too impressed. But I figure I should probably upload something while I work out the kinks again.

Pairing: Lots o' people. Trucy, Apollo, Miles, Pheonix, Maya (very briefly) and Mia/ Godot(/Diego) right at the end.

Disclaimer: I don't own Phoenix Wright or Capcom stuff at all. Woe is Steph.

* * *

Celebration of Life

"Polly," Trucy whispered, "Has Daddy explained where we are going?"

Apollo looked at her and shook his head, too scared of present company to clear his throat to talk out loud.

They were sat in the back of Miles Edgeworth's car and had been for several hours now. Neither person in the back seat any the wiser as to why.

"Thanks again for doing this." Phoenix told his friend to the left of him.

"My pleasure. After all, we have some history too. I owe her a favour as much as I do you."

Phoenix smiled and nodded, content with the silence the rest of the journey brought.

Trucy's excitement and interest could no longer be contained however when they approached a sign telling them that they were currently in Kurain Village.

"Perhaps now is the time to explain to her?" Miles questioned directly at Phoenix who nodded in return.

"Come, Mr Justice. I've heard a lot about your career."

Apollo gulped and followed the esteemed prosecutor to the building in front of them, leaving Trucy with Phoenix.

"Daddy, what's going on?"

"We're here for a birthday. Not a birthday party though- more a celebration of life."

"I'm confused." She said while cocking her head.

"It's my old mentor- and my friend. She- she died a long time ago. Her sister runs this village. Before you start yes, we have a relationship and no, it's not what you think. She's my best friend, and I'm helping her celebrate her sister's life on her birthday.

...

"Your father never explained how he knew Mia?" Edgeworth asked Trucy, and shook his head upon Trucy's answer.

"It was... quite embarrassing I hear."

"Hey! How do you know about it? That wasn't your case!" Phoenix cut in. Clearly concerned about precisely what details Edgeworth would give away.

"It was another one of Mr Payne's failures so naturally the entirety of the prosecutor's office heard much detail about it, even those who chose not to gossip. Apparently he was clad in a bright pink jumper with a heart on it, was so fraught with cold that he could barely talk for sneezing, and-"

"That's quite enough Edgeworth." Phoenix warned. "Perhaps we'd like to say something about Mia that doesn't involve a downfall of mine in some way or another?"

Phoenix listened to stone cold silence and slumped his shoulders. "Shall I then?"

"She was a great woman. Really. The best. I had the honour of having her as my mentor second and my friend first. She saved my life and was completely wonderful, if a little too organised and let's be honest," He said while looking at Maya for a second, "a little bit of a hard ass at times as well. To Mia." He said, raising an imaginary glass- laughing as Trucy curtsied and Apollo tipped his imaginary hat.

"She truly was remarkable-"

"Is." Maya cut in.

"_Is_ remarkable." Miles corrected.

The group smiled in consented silence as they looked at Mia's grave, each thinking privately that they wish they'd known her more, had more time with her, had known her at all when Phoenix's eye was caught by a reflection of light to his left. He turned his head slightly and saw the retreating figure of someone half hidden by shadows of a tree.

He nodded once, and turned back to the group to tell them that they ought to go help the acolytes set up in the great hall for the celebration in a few minutes; sure that Mia's next visitor wouldn't want an audience.

...

After they had retreated he felt himself as alone as he needed. He took a few more minutes simply staring at her grave. He knew that if he entered the great hall he'd be able to talk to her properly in a short while, but had decided that he needed to talk to the dead. Not the living.

He composed himself and made the transition from his new persona to his old one; to who he was when he had known her. When he was his best.

Diego didn't mind waiting those few extra minutes.

He'd been waiting his whole 'life' for this.

And after all, he'd loved her so long.

* * *

I have the next chapter written down in my notebook. And it's currently 20 to 12. Though it won't be when I upload tomorrow morning or afternoon. So by the time I do upload you can be sure that I've at least thought about doing some more typing.


	25. The Apple Tree

**A/N**: I really like this one. I'd say it was a little OOC in Edgeworth's case but then we're all different when we're emotional.

**Pairing**: Edgeworth/ Franziska

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything at all. I'm practically a hobo.

* * *

The Apple Tree

"What was so important?" A voice demanded.

Edgeworth barely looked up, he was about to severely punish the ignorant person who had just barged into his office without so much of a knock until he heard her voice.

"Pardon?"

"What was so important?" She asked again through gritted teeth. "What was so important for you to be absent today?"

"I was otherwise engaged."

"With what?"

Edgeworth glared at Franziska. "Never you mind."

"He raised you!"

"You expect me to _mourn_ the loss of a _murderer_?"

"I have had enough of this. I haven't said anything thus far out of respect but I see now you have none for me. Ever since becoming _friends_ with Phoenix Wright you have become controlled by your emotions."

" If that were the case, why would that be such a bad thing?"

"If? Because your judgement is clouded- so much so that you could not spare time to respect the death of the man who taught you everything you know!"

Edgeworth slammed his fist on the desk and stood up abruptly- ignoring the sound of his chair clattering behind him.

"He did not teach me everything I know. My father taught me everything I _needed_ to know, most of which _yours_ made sure I forgot! Do not attempt to guilt me into mourning the loss of the man who stole my father's life for the sake of his record! He did not raise us, he _trained_ us, he trained us to be as selfish and polluted as he was. I had hoped in your case that the apple had fallen further from the tree but I seem to have been mistaken."

Franziska stared at him. She was shaking with anger and shock; she struggled to find something to say. Anything.

"When was the last time you felt something good, Franziska?"

"What?"

"You claim that I am run by my feelings but it is you who marches around consumed by anger and contempt and bringing yourself ever closer to destroying your 'perfect' image to show what you really are; scared of letting anyone see you the way you see yourself, a scared little girl who's too terrified to mess up because she knows- _you_ know that no one will step up and hold your hand and tell you that it's ok!"

Edgeworth paused to breath and looked away for a second, the tears forming in her eyes were becoming too much for him to witness but his attention was abruptly brought back to her when she choked out the words "Not even you?"

Edgeworth moved around his desk and debated whether to touch her or not. He decided against it and bobbed his head slightly so he could look into her eyes.

"You've been trying to burn that bridge since the day we met."

He felt his heart crack when she visibly trembled in front of him. Tears fell freely down her face- tears that he knew she had kept in all this time, even at her father's funeral. And he had done this to her. The apple had fallen even closer to the tree in his case.

He put his hand on her shoulder and forced her to look at him.

"I will mourn with you." He said numbly. "I will mourn for the father- for the man he could have been."

* * *

Next chapter a go-go!


	26. Adrenaline

**A/N**: This chapter is exactly 1,000 words in length without all my A/N junk. I raised my hands in the air and declared victory in my manliest voice. Which is similar to my usual voice. **Woe**. **Woe** **is** **me**.

**Pairing**: Klavier/ Ema. Been 7 chapters since I wrote about these guys. I surprise myself.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Phoenix Wright characters or the actual idea itself OR all the presents I have to start buying if I intend to make the Christmas deadline.

* * *

Adrenaline 

"We're not in your usual car."

"You say 'usual car' as if I favour one of them more than my other collection of antiques." Ema responded dryly.

"Does the new car have something to do with your sudden change of attire?" Klavier asked, not hiding his eyes sweeping over her.

Ema looked at him for a second before directing her attention on the road again. "Of course it does. I can't go around looking like myself can I? We work together a lot, so anyone after you will know who I am and what I look like. And since it's my case, I've been assigned to keep you safe."

"I bet you volunteered."

"Believe me, if I had, it would be purely to learn more about the guy I'm after."

Klavier looked out of the window and paused his comeback for thought.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere safe."

"I asked where we were going, Ema."

"Safe house. Like I said: somewhere safe."

"No, I mean, _where_ is it? Where is this house located"

"Like I'm going to tell you." She said incredulously.

"Why not?"

"Because you'll blab it to someone-"

"How could I 'blab' to anyone my whereabouts when my mobile phone has been confiscated?"

"You'll find a way." Ema said grimly.

Klavier smiled smugly and chuckled a bit. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"It wasn't a compliment."

"I'm still going to take it as one."

Ema groaned in frustration. "Why on earth would you do that?"

"Because I can see how much it annoys you."

Ema rolled her eyes much to Klavier's amusement and wasn't even glad that they were now at the safe house; she still had to stay with him until further notice.

"Stay in the car while I check inside."

Klavier huffed and got out of the car immediately after her.

Ema turned on her heel and glared at him. "I'm trying to keep you _alive_, Gavin. Would you please do as I say?"

"I need to stretch my legs."

"Oh for god sake, fine. But stay behind me." Ema stated sharply and moved towards the front of the house, ignoring Gavin when he muttered "My pleasure."

"I'm going to do a walkthrough of the house now and I swear to God if you take one step in this house before I say so I will shoot you myself."

Gavin held his hands up in defeat and leant against the gate. He smiled and motioned for her to go onwards into the house.

He watched her disappear into the house and started humming to remind himself that the two minutes she'd been gone wasn't actually two years. His humming was however interrupted when a voice suddenly sounded from inside. Another joined it, then another and they were shouting. Gavin cocked his head to the side, wondering whether it was other police officers assigned to keep him in protective custody.

Then he heard a loud bang. It rang through him like ice and he couldn't move. He heard footsteps pounding inside the house and still he didn't move.

Ema's figure came running down the steps from the front door and towards him.

"What the hell are you waiting for?" She yelled as she grabbed his arm and forced him into a flat out run down the side of the house, a garden and finally vaulting over a wall behind a shed. They landed spread eagled in a bush before Ema forced them both up.

"Are you ok?" She demanded as Klavier sat back and gulped desperately for air, his eyes closed with his head against the wall.

"Am I ok? What about you?" He almost yelled.

Ema knelt on one knee and leaned towards him. "You're what matters right now."

Klavier looked at her and stopped trying to force oxygen into his lungs. "Were- were those the guys you're after? That are after me?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you get them?" He asked.

"Gavin, there were two of them and they already had their guns drawn. And besides, I didn't want you to get hurt."

They both heard her say it. She didn't '_want'_ him hurt. She ran out of that house and dragged him to safety not because it was her job to protect him, but because she didn't '_want'_ him to get hurt.

Ema stared at the pink tinge in Klavier's cheeks and noticed the heavy rising and falling of his chest while Klavier noticed instead how incredibly calm Ema seemed considering the situation.

One second they were staring at each other, the next they had crashed together. Ema gripped his hair and kissed him furiously while Klavier pulled her onto his lap and held her so tight neither of them could breathe, not that either of them would have chosen to right now.

The kiss had started and finished in seconds. Ema put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him against the wall and stared into his dazed eyes.

"You're going to hear more shots." She said while climbing off his lap and crouching again. She checked inside her boot that her jeans were tucked into and pulled out a knife. Klavier furrowed his brows at this. Surely she wasn't-

"You stay here and stay as low as you can. Do not move unless I tell you to. Understand?" She said while stuffing the knife back into her boot.

Of course he understood and he rolled his eyes to indicate this while she called backup. She hung up and pocketed her phone, turning to him once more.

"Understand?" She repeated sharply.

Klavier nodded. She peered over the top of the wall and stood a little taller before crouching next to him again and looking him in the eye.

"We'll talk later about what just happened."

Klavier nodded and couldn't help raise his eyebrows as she pulled out her gun from the small of her back, check over the wall once more before disappearing over it.

There was something about girls with guns.

* * *

Next time will be a Lana/OC chapter followed by a Regina with Matt and/ or Max one. Good luck me!


	27. A Heart Could Heal

**A/N**: My chapter organisation is severely wacky.

**Pairing**: Phoenix/ Iris

**Prompt**: from Gravaja Umbros

**Disclaimer**: I own not these recognisable characters.

* * *

A Heart Could Heal

If anyone had asked, 'Feenie' would have said that he didn't know a heart could break like that.

At the time, his heart felt like it was stronger than ever. Stronger than _anything_. Swim the oceans? Easy. Climb a mountain? Ha. A murder investigation thrown into it? He could do anything as long as she was there.

As long as his Dolly was there.

When he had found out who she was underneath all her lies he was dumbstruck. How could he have not seen the monster behind her innocence? Phoenix felt the weight of his ignorance on his heart every day after that. He hadn't been able to save her first victims, certainly, but her last ones? Had he listened to Doug Swallows, then both he and Diego would have been alive. So what if it would have cost his life? He had no family and Dahlia certainly wasn't going to miss him. Mia wouldn't have endured any more pain, she would have fallen even more in love with Diego and they'd have worked their cases together as partners and as lovers. She wouldn't have had to take on anybody by herself.

As much as he tried to forget it as the years went on, he couldn't forget her. He drove away the pain of losing Mia by helping everyone he could; he took in her little sister and became her best friend, he worked for free. But Phoenix still hadn't forgotten the woman that he would always hate, the woman that he was doomed to love.

So when he saw a picture of her in Maya's acolyte article he knew he had to see her. She had the same face, the same sweet voice, only there was something different about her: the girl in front of him wasn't the girl he'd had nightmares about; there was nothing but sincerity behind her eyes. This was the girl he'd been in love with in college.

When Iris had told Phoenix who she really was to him, he felt a weight shifting. He had never loved Dahlia, he had loved Iris, and she was exactly the person he'd always hoped she was.

On that day, if he'd been asked, Phoenix would have said that he didn't know a heart could heal like that. He didn't know that after all this time his heart could be beating as strongly for her as it did back then. But even after all this time- even though his heart wanted nothing more than to love her again, his head couldn't stop him from seeing the face of a monster.

* * *

Sad ending, I know.

In no particular order, the upcoming chapters will be Apollo/Ema, Lana/ Edgeworth, Lane/OC+Ema and Regina/Matt or Max.


	28. Something Like That

**A/N**: This time, _furealz_ this time, I intend to update soon.

**Pairing**: Lana/ OC and Lana/ Ema

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Phoenix Wright or anything like that. I own the OC in this though. She's a cool gal I guess. Bet she's wubbish at Smash Brothers Brawl though HECK YES TOON LINK.

* * *

Something Like That

Lana stared at the phone in front of her. She had two sets of numbers to dial but only had he opportunity for one. She made her decision and lifted the phone to her ear to wait for the dial tone.

"Calling your sister?" The cop on duty asked her, knowing her well enough from their past encounters.

Lana nodded and smiled grimly, knowing that she would get privacy to talk out of professional courtesy and benefit of the doubt.

She listened as the phone rang. It seemed to ring endlessly until finally she heard the faint click of it being picked up.

"Hello?"

"Amy?"

"Lana?"

"It's me. I-"

"Where are you? How come I don't recognise this number? Something happened to your cell again, didn't it?"

"Yes." Lana answered truthfully. Her phone had been confiscated when she had been arrested.

"How come you're not on your office phone?"

"I- never mind that right now, I'm calling to ask a favour."

"Ok..." Amy answered tentatively. "What kind of favour? Should I be suspicious?"

"A big one. And it's highly important and I can only ask you."

"As flattered as I am, Lana, I'm starting to worry. Has something happened?"

"I'm not gonna be home for a while and I need someone to take care of Ema for me while I'm away, until I get things figured out. It shouldn't be for too long a time," Lana quickly lied, "And Ema trusts you and _I_ trust you more than anyone."

"Lana! For god sake you're scaring me. What's happened?"

"If you can't do it then can you please call everyone that I know and that Ema knows and who you trust?"

"I never said I wouldn't do it. When does she need a place and for how long?"

Lana breathed out a sigh of relief. "Right now." She hurried, "and for a while, a week to begin with."

"To begin with?"

Lana stayed silent for a moment. She knew once Ema could she would contact Mia Fey. Lana knew she probably should have done that herself instead of phone her best friend, but she knew Ema remembered what she always told her. If either of them were ever in any trouble she should find Mia Fey.

She quickly calculated the amount of time her investigation and upcoming trial should take and swallowed the sadness inside. She had already 'decided' to plead guilty, so she knew how long she was going to be away for. She knew exactly how much she would miss. Would Amy still want to help her after she found out what she had done? How distraught would Ema be when she found out what her sister was?

How _destroyed_ was she going to be when she found out why her sister had done this?

Lana saw the cop approaching her and knew her time was nearly up.

"Amy- I don't have any more time. I'm sorry. Please just say you'll do this though? I need Ema to be somewhere safe."

"Of course I will. Anything you need, you know that."

Lana felt a desperate voice whisper inside her. _Save_ _me_, it said. _That's what I need_.

"Thanks, Amy."

"Big case again, huh?"

Lana looked at the police officer raising her eyebrows at her. Signalling she'd had her time and it was now up.

"Something like that."

* * *

Click 'Next' right now if you want. Won't lead to anything for a bit though.


	29. New Year's

**A/N**: So... I'm back! Officially and everything. I'll be updating this story every Tuesday and Friday. Not like in the last chapter where I said I'd update soon and then disappear for over a year. Boo me.

**Characters**: Apollo / Gavin / Ema

**Disclaimer**: Wish I owned this but I don't.

Special thank you to **rokunsan23** for inspiring me to start writing again.

Also I broke my word limit. 500 words over but this is my first in a while, so I'll allow it.

* * *

**New Year's**

"Wooooah. Mr Gavin's place is huge!"

"What do you expect, Polly? He is a rock god after all."

"Ex- rock god." Nick countered quickly.

Trucy rolled her eyes and grabbed her daddy's hand before entering the mansion in front of them.

Greeted by Mr Gavin himself, Apollo shook his hand and extended a thank you for his invitation.

"You didn't think to bring your plus one, though, Herr Forehead."

Apollo blushed and smoothed his hair back. "I- she's joining us soon. She told me to go on ahead. And I keep telling you to call me Apollo."

"I'm sure she is. I cannot wait to meet this _illustrious_ woman."

"You already know her." Was the last thing Apollo had the chance to say before being dragged further into the house towards the party by Trucy, eager as always to meet new people.

Moments later Ema arrived – alone- and Gavin immediately moved to meet her.

"Good evening, Fraulein, I'm so glad you came. Your invitation?" He asked, holding his hand out expectedly and smirking.

"You know who I am." Ema bit back harshly. "And besides, I've just missed my date, so if you'll excuse me."

Gavin stared after her and took in her smile as she greeted Herr Forehead and his family of defence attorneys. How had he not seen this one coming?

He waited another ten minutes and greeted more late attendees to his new year's party before growing impatient. He strode over to Herr Forehead, grabbing two glasses of champagne on the way.

"Herr Forehead." Gavin said politely as he handed him a glass. Apollo took the drink and thanked him for it.

"This is a great place you've got, Mr Gavin, and again, it was nice of you to invite us all to your party-"

"So you brought our local grumpy detective?" Gavin cut in.

""What? Oh- you mean Ema? Yeah, I mean, neither of us had plus one's, and we're friends, so we decided that would probably be more fun this way."

"I see." Gavin answered curtly.

"Is that... ok?" Apollo asked him, unsure of what the answer might be.

"Of course it is. You're one of my closest friends; I wish you nothing but happiness."

"Well, I don't know what to say, thank you?"

"And for you to lose in court."

"Of course."

They both took sips and looked away at the hundred or so people lining the walls, the dance floor, the buffet and of course, the bar.

"Wait, I'm one of your closest friends?" Apollo asked Gavin suddenly.

Gavin looked at him and laughed in response. "That shocks you?"

"Well, yeah, I mean- I'm just-" He gulped as he nodded and moved out of the way for a passing celebrity. "I'm just Apollo. Err- Herr Forehead." He drained the rest of his glass and turned bright red.

"It shocks you that I keep company with celebrities and with people like you? People who know of my past, of what I've done, and still not only help me, but _want_ to? People like you who have come from nothing and actually care as much as I do about changing lives? Why wouldn't I make as many friends like that as I could, Herr Forehead?"

"That was a really nice thing to say until you ruined it at the end." Apollo laughed and Gavin smiled in response, each raising their empty glasses to each other.

"What was a nice thing to say?" Ema cut in.

"Just how beautiful you look tonight." Gavin said as he smiled at her.

Ema offered him a flat stare in response and turned to Apollo. "I think I can handle a dance or two, if you want to?"

"Oh, sure." He looked around frantically for a table before Gavin offered to take care of the empty glass. "Thanks, Mr Gavin. You ready?" Apollo offered Ema his arm and led her to the dance floor.

Gavin nodded and watched as the two of them walked away, two empty glasses in his hand.

An hour later he had thoroughly taken his mind off Herr Forehead and the grumpy Detektiv possibly being more than friends when the youngest Wright ran straight into him.

"Little Miss Wright." Gavin said, intending to excuse himself.

"I'm not little! I mean Polly needs you, he's in the downstairs bathroom."

Gavin regarded the girl in front of her and wondered if this was some sort of trick, magic or otherwise.

"What with...?"

"Ema. She's passed out or something." She replied breathlessly.

Gavin took off straight away, not bothering to ask which of his many downstairs bathrooms it was.

He finally found them on the third try. He found Apollo slumped against a wall while holding Ema's dead weight.

"What did you do?!" Gavin yelled at him.

"I didn't do anything! I was waiting for her, and when she was gone so long I came to see if she was alright, and when there was no answer I got Trucy to pick the lock."

"Ok, I'm sorry for accusing you. Has she had a lot to drink?" Gavin asked.

"Not since she's been here with me, and she didn't look like she'd had anything to drink before we came out, not enough to make her _pass_ _out_, at least. She must have been really tired." Apollo shot at Gavin accusingly.

Gavin ignored the dig because after all, they had _all_ been working long hours during the holidays. He looked outside the door and down the hallway to find Trucy standing by. He turned back to Apollo. "I have a plan. You will take Ema up to one of my guest rooms, pick any on the first floor up from here and I will make a diversion so you can carry her past the party unnoticed, ok?"

"OK." Apollo looked pale but nodded in agreement and rearranged Ema in his arms.

"Give me two minutes and then go." He instructed Apollo before leaving the overcrowded bathroom. He stalked down the hall to Trucy, ignored her queries and grabbed her hand lightly.

"I trust you have a few of those tricks up your sleeve?"

Trucy smiled brightly back at him, already understanding his plan. "I _always_ have a few tricks up my sleeve."

Apollo waited until he heard all the noise die down and Gavin calling for everyone's attention. After he had introduced Trucy as an unscheduled treat he bundled Ema tighter into his arms and left the bathroom knowing that all eyes would be on his little sister.

He walked up the stairs cautiously and headed to the furthest room down a long hallway quickly to get away from the commotion and volume of the party. Nudging the door open with his foot, he almost dropped Ema at the sight in front of him. If this was how Gavin's guests lived, the man himself must live like a king.

He spotted the bed and placed her as gently as he could on the pillows. Once she appeared comfortable he smoothed her fringe out of her eyes and took her heels off, all the while not knowing he had an audience.

He looked up as he was holding both her shoes and stared directly into Gavin's eyes in the darkness.

"Jeez, Mr Gavin, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Apollo shot at him in a hushed tone.

"She likes you." Gavin told him.

"I think she's too tired to know what she likes, Mr Gavin." Apollo told him as he rolled the comforter from the bottom of the bed over her gently.

"I'll stay with her." Apollo added.

"She is my guest, I will stay with her." Gavin retorted.

"And she's my date. And- and its your party and you can't miss it." Apollo said, much to the annoyance of Gavin because he was right.

Gavin placed his hand on the door handle and turned away from Apollo. "You are right, of course. But if anything happens to her, you will tell me straight away." He told him before leaving quietly, not giving Apollo time to respond.

Hours later, Ema arose to the sound of distant popping. She opened her eyes and looked around the unfamiliar room. Her eyes immediately spotted Apollo in one chair in the left corner of the room, and Gavin in the right, both fast asleep. Ema smiled when she realised where she was. She picked up the comforter and placed it gently over Apollo, and then did the same for Gavin with the sheets she had slept on.

She picked up her shoes as she left the room quietly. She started descending the stairs as the countdown began and thought that perhaps this new year, _next_ year, she'd make more of herself. Maybe she'd take the forensics test again. But then she thought, she was already a homicide detective, and that was already better than she thought she'd get in the police force. So if she failed again, this time she wouldn't take it so hard on herself. And, she thought with a small, secret smile on her lips as the room at the end of the hallway rose out of her view, she had some great friends, too.

* * *

Woo. So. Hope you liked it. Let me know. I'll see you chaps Friday.


	30. Magician's Secret

**A/N:** Woo, yeah, alright. Stuck waaaay in my word limit. Also it's still 2013 so I'm doing well!

**Characters:** Trucy / OC

**Disclaimer:** Jeez it took me about four tries to type 'disclaimer' properly. I can't even spell, never mind owning PW.

* * *

**Magician's Secret**

Trucy beamed as she heard the applause. So what if the pay was terrible? They'd loved her, and she'd loved her success. It was payment enough.

Almost.

She'd been the last act of the night and light music played while patrons quickly finished their drinks and left. She stood above them and looked across the room briefly, her spot light not blinding her anymore. She spotted the club manager and waved. He nodded in response and Trucy giggled to herself. He was a grumpy man who didn't particularly find magic entertaining, but he certainly liked the money she brought in.

"Maybe we can extend your performance next time, Mr Hat." Trucy mused to herself once she was in her laughably small dressing room.

"But then there'd be less focus on you." A voice from close behind her said.

Trucy whirled around and came face to face with the last person she'd ever expect to see here.

_Ever_.

It was _Josh_. The most popular boy in school. Football player, class president, surprisingly good at maths.

"How did- how did you get back here?" Trucy stammered out while frantically looking towards the door Josh was now blocking.

"I told the manager I was from your talent agency and he let me walk right through." Josh said smoothly.

Trucy let out a small 'oh' and turned away from him, already feeling her face burning. _Everyone_ at school _loved_ Josh.

And they were in her dressing room. _Alone_.

She gulped and started packing away her stage props into her magic panties, hoping he'd stay and leave at the same time. She tucked Mr Hat away absentmindedly and started pushing the step ladders into her magic panties before a hand grabbed hers.

"What are you doing?" She asked, skin burning where he was touching her.

"I thought it was all just illusions, smoke in the mirror, all that –but... that really was..."

"Magical?" She offered.

"Yeah!"

"Magic tends to be." Trucy smirked.

He smiled and held the door for her as she finished packing. "Maybe I could take you out to dinner sometime and you can tell me how you do it?" He asked.

"You know that thing about magicians never revealing their secrets?"

"Yeah...?"

She raised her eyebrows at him and he laughed. "Alright I get it, how about just dinner then?"

"Sure." Trucy enthused sarcastically. "Why don't we just go on a date?"

"Great! When are you free?"

Trucy did a double take. "What? You mean for real?"

"That's why I asked you." Josh said and smiled as he opened the exit door and stepped out after her into the cold night.

She turned to look at him. "Why?"

"Because... well, you're really cute, and your magic is awesome and I've watched you on TV actually helping solve _real_ cases and-"

Trucy couldn't believe it. Here Josh was, the guy she'd been crushing on for _two_ _years_, and he was blushing and rambling about her while he was asking her on a date!

"-and you're probably one of the only people who didn't laugh at me when I fell on my face in my last game and well, you're a little bit brilliant. So, what do you say?"

Trucy beamed. "I say I think Eldoon's is still open, unless its gonna go past your curfew or something?"

* * *

Awww yeah. Getting back into the swing of things feels pretty great. Not gonna lie.


	31. For Pearl

**A/N:** My second shortest chapter for this story, and all together probably. Anyway! Hope you guys enjoy reading this.

**Characters:** Phoenix / Morgan

**Disclaimer:** Yo Yo Yo. You know the drill. This aint mine and all that junk.

* * *

**For Pearl**

He heard a familiar, harsh buzzing sound that alerted him and all other free men on his side of the glass that visiting hours were about to begin.

He looked from left to right and saw people visiting loved ones, friends, and clients. Phoenix was here to see someone he'd hoped he'd never have to see again.

"Mr Wright." Called Morgan's sugary sweet voice, "what a pleasant surprise."

Phoenix glared at the woman in front of him before gathering papers from his briefcase.

"And what might these be?" Morgan asked once he had placed them neatly on the table in front of him.

"Adoption papers." He told her roughly, "So Maya and I can be Pearl's legal guardians."

He saw a quick flash on anger on her face before she controlled it, that serene look he'd grown to hate back in its place.

"You did this awfully fast, Mr-"

"I'm a lawyer. I know my way around legal documents." Phoenix told her sharply.

"...Never the less, I will not be signing over custody of my daughter to you and that... _girl_. She is to be taken care of by the village elders. You are not to interfere with my daughter any further."

"That '_girl_' is the future Master of Kurain! Who better to take care of her?"

"My decision is final!" Morgan snapped, all pretences forgotten.

"This isn't what's best for Pearl, Morgan. She should be with _real_ family, someone who cares about her wellbeing _before_ her training. And after what you've done, Maya's all she's got left."

Morgan offered him a sweet smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "I wouldn't be so sure about that if I were you, Mr Wright."

* * *

Aaaaaand that's it for another chapter. OH IT'S SNOWING!

...See you folks Friday.


	32. New Year's (missing scene)

**A/N:** Sort of inspired by Gravaja Umbros. Since I only ever do the same pairings _if_ I'm writing a pairing, I thought I'd push the boat out a bit. And by that I mean I've tried making it ambiguous about **_who_** Gavin is jealous of.

**Characters:** Apollo – Ema – Klavier

**Disclaimer:** The only thing I own right now is a half flooded room D:

* * *

**New Year's (Missing scene)**

"Ja, of course, I will be right back down." Klavier told the woman in front of him. He was doing his best to be polite, and she was after all, incredibly beautiful. But he couldn't shake the need to go make sure everything upstairs was as he left it.

Climbing the stairs two at a time, he bound down the long corridor to the room at the end of the hallway. He stopped before the door and thought to knock. What if something was happening behind that door? He shuddered and repressed the thought, hoping Ema would still be sleeping.

He twisted the handle and pushed the door open smoothly and peered into the dark room.

Apollo looked up as light flooded the room from the open doorway and he raised his hand to cover his eyes.

"Mr Gavin?" He asked in a hushed voice.

"Ja, Herr Forehead." Gavin replied. "How is she?"

"Still asleep. I turned her on her side in case she started choking or something. Could you... close the door please? That light is really bright."

Gavin obliged and closed the door behind him, enveloping the three of them in darkness again.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to your party?" Apollo asked.

"Why are you so keen for me to leave?" Gavin asked him, his accusing tone coming across even as they whispered.

"I'm not!" Apollo shot back, "I just don't think Ema needs two people watching over her."

"That isn't for you to decide, like I said, she is my guest!"

"And like I said, she's my date!"

"Guest in my house trumps date, as you are a guest in my house too." Gavin said as he leant against the wall, arms folded.

"Why are you trying to argue the point so much? Do you want me to leave? Because when Ema wakes up she'll probably be wondering why her date isn't with her, and why someone who's hosting a party for over a hundred people is here instead."

Gavin said nothing in reply, too angered by Apollo's hushed outburst and the fact that he was right made it worse.

Eventually, he spoke up. "You care about her, don't you?" He said, more a statement than a question.

"I care about _all_ my friends, Mr Gavin."

"Would you have taken care of me like that?"

"If the situation called for it, probably yes! Why are you asking me these things? Unless... wait, are you jealous?"

Gavin looked away from him, and even though it was still dark, Apollo's eyes had adjusted enough to see the faint blush on Gavin's cheeks.

"I don't- we're just friends."

"I'm _not_ jealous." Gavin reiterated firmly.

Apollo, unsure of what to say after that brief conversation, turned his head to look at Ema instead as she slept, ignoring Gavin as he walked past him at sat in a chair in the opposite corner of the room.

Ignoring him became quite hard when he realised Gavin was staring at him through the darkness.

"What? I'm just making sure she's still ok." Apollo insisted.

Gavin huffed noisily in response and chose to look toward the ceiling instead, closing his eyes as his head rested on the back of the chair.

Apollo kept his eye on the two sleeping forms for a while before he began to feel tired as well. He smiled as he slouched further into his chair, preparing himself for an uncomfortable sleep, knowing that as bad as it may seem, this was probably one of his best new year's, ever.

* * *

I hope it does actually seem ambiguous, and everyone won't be all like' "He's jealous of **that** person. DUH."

ANYWAY- ON YOUR WAY AGENT- DAMNIT WRONG FANDOM.


	33. Birthday Wish

**A/N:** Early update because I'm going to have no chance to be at a computer at all tomorrow.

**Characters:** Edgeworth – Franziska

**Prompt:** Birthday – have a few more birthday related fics lined up as well

**Disclaimer:** WOMP. I don't think anyone on here owns even a little bit of PW.

* * *

**Birthday Wish**

The large grandfather clock ticked away the seconds noisily.

Miles sat with Franziska on opposite sides of a grand table, both taking small sips from china tea cups. Miles was doing his best to concentrate, but his mind wandered as he thought fondly of the small celebration his class had had at school on his birthday, his two friends not leaving his side for the whole day. He slurped his tea loudly and then coughed to cover his choking as he remembered the crude cake his teacher had made, last minutes notice.

He apologised to Franziska and the two resumed silence.

Perhaps instead of the past, he should be thinking about today, about right now. He thought about how neither of them would say anything in regards to their birthdays, even on their birthdays. Neither of them needed to.

Occasionally, since adulthood, he'd wished he'd be surrounded by friends on his birthday. Not that he wished Franziska wasn't here, every year on each of their birthdays – no matter what country they were in, together or separate – they would always make the journey and be present. An act of solidarity. An unspoken pact from childhood that neither wanted the other to be alone on their birthday.

But this year, more than ever, he felt guilty that she wasn't enough.

He wanted more.

He wished he was surrounded by friends.

He wished he _had_ friends.

He wished that all the time, actually.

He'd actively alienated anyone who had fancied themselves close to him at one point, and he regretted it now as he sneakily checked his cell more than he usually would.

Still no messages.

If he had a birthday cake, he thought wildly, he could make that wish properly.

His smile widened as he imagined what Franziska might say had she the ability to read minds and know what he was thinking.

He placed his teacup back in its saucer and noticed the slight, angry arch of her left eyebrow as she checked her watch.

The door bell rang.

* * *

I like to think that behind the door there's everyone Miles reckons he's alienated, and Larry and Gumshoe are competing about who got him the best gift/ throws the most confetti, etc.

See you guys Friday!


	34. Go With Me

**A/N:** Impromptu valentine's fic! Woo. Will resume regular updates tomorrow.

**Characters:** Mia/ Diego – also Maya, and I like to think she was a lot like Pearl when she was younger.

**Disclaimer:** The real AA gang wouldn't be this nice to us and give us a happy moment between these two.

**Timeline:** Let's say... Mia's first year at Grossberg's firm.

* * *

**Go With Me**

Valentine's Day.

It was Diego's favourite holiday.

The one day where people were happy and honest, either in being in love, looking for love, or proudly showing their aversion to love.

Diego found himself in the middle option most years, and was very happy there. _Looking_ for love promised hope and excitement.

And this year, he knew exactly where he was going to look for it.

"Are you joining the rest of the firm for drinks tonight, Miss Fey?" Diego asked her as she sat writing with such force that her desk shook.

She looked up at him and smiled briefly. "Yeah, I'll probably turn up." She said before returning to her work.

"You don't sound too keen, _Mia_."

"Well, _Diego_, it's been a long day, I'm not so sure if I'll have the energy to be much fun." She replied.

Diego leaned closer. "I know what will make it fun." He almost whispered.

Mia suppressed a shiver and hid her blush well. "And what might that be?" She asked him coyly.

"Go with me."

Mia looked at him for a moment before smiling. He smiled a hopeful smile back at her.

"Why would I go with you, if I'm already going to see you there?" She asked him plainly, and resumed attention to the files in front of her.

Diego laughed quietly and admitted defeat- for now.

"If you do turn up, remember, its fancy dress." He said before walking back towards his office.

...

Hours later, Mia stood fretting in her bedroom, her little sister doing her best to help.

"I've got nothing to wear!" Mia cried, having not enough time after work to go and buy an outfit.

"Can't you just go without a costume?" Maya asked uncertainly.

Mia looked at her incredulously. "I can't _not_ wear one! Especially after... _he_ told me I had to!""

Maya brightened up at this. "Oh! It's him, isn't it? You're meeting him for drinks?"

"Well- no- the entire firm, but he did ask me to go with him." Mia responded, not prepared for her little sister's squeal of excitement.

"What did you say?!" She screamed happily.

"I asked why I'd go with him if I was already seeing him there." Mia said back in a defeated tone.

Maya glared at her older sister before suddenly having an idea. "I've got just the thing! Wait here!" She yelled to her bewildered sister before running off to Mia's storage closet.

After five minutes- which Mia used to enhance her makeup- Maya finally returned with one of her own red vests and an old cat ears headband she herself had worn on a Halloween years ago.

"What am I supposed to do with these?" Mia asked her.

"Put them on, silly!" Maya cried, excitement taking over.

"No offence sis, but your vest will hardly fit me."

Maya rolled her eyes. "Well duh- that's the point. You want to make him go crazy for you, right? Of course you do! It's _Val-en-tine's Day_." Maya said, emphasising every syllable.

"I guess." Mia responded; still unsure even as she put the vest on and tucked it into her skirt. She then slid the headband on over her fringe and fluffed her hair a bit with hairspray.

"You look great, sis! Now get going or you'll be late!" Maya grinned.

"You sure you're going to be alright by yourself?"

"GO!"

...

Diego was doing his best to concentrate on Grossberg's lecture about wearing the correct underwear and avoiding certain diets if he wanted to avoid a condition he'd rather not think about right now, when he noticed a tall brunette walk into the crowded bar. He watched as she scanned the place, looking for a familiar face before giving up, checking her watch, and heading to the bar.

He excused himself from his boss rather abruptly before making his way over to her, amused that man after man let her push through to the front of the queue.

He heard her order herself a red wine- a popular choice for tonight- before making his presence known by saying "Make that two."

Mia glanced sharply to her left, not fully knowing who it was until she heard him speak again.

"I wasn't sure you were going to make it, kitten."

* * *

Hope you guys likes it, and happy Valentine's Day!


	35. Urban Legends

**A/N:** I found it really hard writing this chapter. I originally wanted it to be all jokes, but then it serious'd itself up a bit. Oh well.

**Characters:** Apollo – Phoenix – Edgeworth – Gavin – Ema – Franziska

**Prompt:** Nick, Apollo and Edgeworth witnessing the almost fight between Ema and Franziska in Chapter 11 – Lower Your Weapon, and making a bet - from **supersexyghotmew95**. Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** The idea for this chapter isn't even mine!

* * *

Urban Legends

"Are you going to tell me why you decided to come with me?" Apollo asked Phoenix for the fifth time since entering the police station

"I just have a feeling, Apollo, this is a good place to be today."

"Riiiight." Apollo said as he carried on walking. He (and Phoenix, apparently) were going to see Ema Skye regarding some evidence in a case he was thankfully confidant about.

"I hope Ema's had time to examine that oily substance on the fingerprint we found." He said as they rounded the corner.

"This is Ema we're talking about. She probably did the test while she was _driving_ back here"

They saw Ema and approached her at the same time another woman was marching towards her.

Phoenix grabbed Apollo's arm and yanked him back. "You don't want to interrupt this."

"Why, who is that woman?" Apollo asked worriedly.

"The boss." Phoenix replied simply.

"She's the chief of police?!"

"No, but even he is scared of her." Phoenix smirked. He had not seen Franziska in almost a decade, and she had not lost an inch of her ferocity.

Apollo gulped, thankful that Phoenix had pulled him back when he had. He looked around him to see that the other detectives and uniforms on the floor had all ducked behind their desks, immediately much more busy than they were moments ago.

"What are you doing here?" A voice behind them suddenly said.

Apollo flinched and turned around to see a man he didn't recognise. "I...I..."

"Relax, Apollo, he's talking to me." Phoenix told him, and smirked when Miles Edgeworth offered Apollo a passing glance. "Apollo, meet one of my oldest friends."

"Oldest friends?" He spluttered. "This is LARRY?!"

Phoenix laughed, secretly grateful for the kid's leap at that moment. "Never say that in front of Miles Edgeworth again."

The man in question extended his hand towards Apollo. "I don't believe we've met, Mr...?"

Apollo instantly recognised the name and juggled his papers frantically to empty a hand. "Justice, sir, Apollo Justice."

"Ah, pleasure-"

"Be careful what you say to him, Herr Edgeworth, his forehead doesn't need to get any bigger." Klavier said. "My apologies for listening in on your conversation, but when a prosecuting legend, ex defence attorney and my rival in court decide to gather outside my door, it catches my attention."

Apollo turned to Gavin. "We're not even in your building."

"That's not the point. Why are we stood around the corner from Fraulein Skye's desk? Is she in one of her moods again?" He asked.

"We're watching how urban legends are born." Phoenix told him.

Gavin frowned and peered around them, seeing Ema looking as grumpy as she usually did. A second later another woman came into view and he realised they were circling each other.

"Ah. And who is the other lovely Fraulein?" Gavin asked.

Edgeworth glared at his fellow prosecutor, already not a fan of his work ethic, never mind his attitude towards Franziska.

"She's my...my..."

Phoenix glanced at Edgeworth, surprised and a little amused that he was having trouble finishing that sentence, and helped finish it for him. "They grew up together."

"Ah. Off limits, I see." Gavin nodded and Edgeworth grew more frustrated, so he returned his attention back to Phoenix.

"You never answered me question, Wright. What are you doing here?"

"Collecting evidence." He told him, all four of them still keeping an eye on the circling women.

"You are not allowed to handle any evidence in an ongoing case, Wright." Edgeworth told him sternly.

Phoenix finally looked at Edgeworth, and Apollo looked at Phoenix. His face was completely devoid of emotion.

"If they were going to fight, who do you think would win? Ema?" Gavin suddenly cut in.

Apollo had enough time to laugh in agreement before Phoenix and Edgeworth muttered at the same time "Franziska."

Unlike Gavin, Apollo could concentrate on more than the two women in front of them and noticed the growing tension between 'old friends'.

"Let's hope it doesn't get to that." He said with a shaky laugh.

The four of them resumed attention to Ema and Franziska and froze in horror. As much as they would have all regretted being in the same building if a fight had happened, seeing them shake hands and smile at each other seemed a whole lot worse.

* * *

Like I said. Serious'd itself up.

See you folks Tuesday


	36. Mystic Maya

**A/N**: Aww yeah. Word count without all my A/N junk is exactly 1,000. Did it again!

**Characters**: Miles, Maya, Pearl

**Prompt**: Miles and Maya see each other after Phoenix's disbarment and talk about past events- from Turnabout Writer. Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** I'm gonna throw a spanner in the works and say I don't own these characters. Or buildings.

* * *

Mystic Maya

Miles sifted through the mail in his hands while he entered his temporary apartment. Bill, thank you note, letter of recommendation, Mr Miles Edgeworth... Odd. He didn't recognise the hand writing. Placing the other letters down on his desk, Miles sat and opened the hand written one carefully.

Inside, he read about how his presence was requested at the Kurain Village fundraiser this year. He'd been hearing about this event for weeks from certain parts of his social circle. Kurain Village had become popular, and with it's new master, quite famous and reputable again. It had become one of _the_ places to be a part of.

Miles had already turned down this year's invitation.

But this was different, this was hand written with less caution than his official invitation, this wasn't sent by the village elders. This was sent by someone who was quite adamant he come this year, and he found himself not being able to think of a real reason he shouldn't.

He called the number at the bottom and assured an unknown voice that he would indeed be coming this year, and no, he wouldn't need directions, he'd been before.

A week later when Miles walked into the familiar grand hall he almost didn't recognise her.

She wasn't what he expected.

He hadn't seen her in four years, not since that case in hazakurain, and he felt guilty for assuming she would appear exactly the same.

The woman that stood over a crowd now was no longer bouncy, giddy and childish, but a mature, sophisticated and frankly, beautiful young woman.

He fingered the carefully folded letter in his pocket, double checking it was still there.

After Maya finished her speech, he clapped along with the audience and made his way through the crowd of high class society donators eager to show their support, or rather, money first.

When Miles finally got his turn, he had forgotten everything he had thought he would say to her regarding his letter, he simply stared.

"Hello, glad you could make it!" Her voice matched her brilliant smile which he was glad she still had.

"I'm glad I could make it too, I almost didn't come, I wasn't sure of my welcome after so long."

"What do you mean...? Mr Edgeworth?!" Maya gasped. "You came! I thought for sure you would turn down my invitation again!"

"I did, until you sent that second letter. You sounded eager to discuss something." He told her.

"What letter? I only approved the initial invitations, Mr Edgeworth."

Before he had a chance to pull out his letter to show her, a young girl landed next to him and he almost jumped out of his skin.

At thirteen, young Pearl already looked a lot like her cousin, and he thought it must be hard for Maya to watch her cousin grow into the spitting image of Mia.

"Mr Edgeworth! You came after all! Did you by any chance get my letter?" Pearl grinned.

"_Your_ letter? This clears things up a bit." He said as he nodded towards Maya, "Was there something important you wanted to discuss with me?"

"Yes, Mr Edgeworth; Mr Nick." Pearl said and Maya turned red.

"She means Phoenix." Maya said quietly.

"I don't understand." He told them.

"He hasn't contacted Mystic Maya in four years! Can you believe that, Mr Edgeworth?!"

"Actually," Miles started, "I can. He doesn't... get out much these days."

"Has nothing changed regarding his status?" Maya inquired. "He's still disbarred?"

"You knew?"

"Yes, the fall of Phoenix Wright was big news around here, and it was decided that I wasn't to be...'polluted' by his failure. I was forbidden to help him." Maya told Miles sadly. "Have you spoken to him at all?"

"I have, some time ago." Miles told her. "He wasn't doing well, he's...well, I think he never got over what happened."

"But it's Nick! He always figures something out!" Pearl cut in.

"Without you Maya, and you Pearl, of course, I don't think he has what it takes to recover fully." Miles said and nodded to each woman in turn, noting their blushes, "Not all is at loss, though."

"It isn't?" Maya asked brightly.

"There are parts about that case that not many know, that he hasn't _let_ many people know. But I'm sure he would want you to, Maya. The child involved in that case, his defendant's daughter, Phoenix adopted her."

Both Maya and Pearl's mouth hit the floor.

"N-N-Nick has a daughter?" Maya stammered out.

"But what about Mystic Maya?!" Pearl shouted.

"Pearl, please-"

"No! This isn't how it was supposed to happen! He was supposed to clear his name and come and get his one true love!"

"That's enough Pearl."

"But now he has a daughter that isn't Mystic Maya's and-"

"Pearl. I said enough." Maya said and Miles felt a chill go down his spine. He'd never heard her use that voice before.

Pearl immediately bowed her head and apologised to Maya, knowing that the voice she reserved to use on the uncooperative village elders, but now on her, was going to make Maya feel guilty. Pearl wanted that even less than the knowledge she'd just been given.

"What's her name?" Maya finally asked Miles.

"Trucy Wright. I met her a couple of years ago, sort of-she was sleeping. She was nine then, twelve now, I think."

"Oh." Was all Maya could say.

"She had no one else, and Wright blamed himself for that. He took her in because it was the right thing to do. And I think they make each other happy."

Maya and Pearl nodded. "As long as he has someone. But I can't understand why he wouldn't tell us, or at least take my calls."

"I don't think he feels safe anymore, letting everyone know his business, not after what happened."

"But Mystic Maya isn't everyone! She was his-"

"Pearl, it's ok. He's doing what he thinks best, and we have to respect that."

Miles nodded. "We all do."

* * *

I think I've written Pearl a little too head strong in this one. Woops.

Oh well. See you guys Friday!


	37. A Family Together

**A/N:** Not all together sure that I like this chapter, but I tried making it not suck.

**Characters:** Apollo, Lamiroir, Phoenix, Trucy

**Prompt:** When Polly eventually finds out about Trucy, and he's asking Phoenix who else knows and he says something like "Gavin, the judge,etc." – supersexyghotmew95

**Disclaimer:** I remember when I first started writing Phoenix Wright stuff and it was still new enough for me to write about spoiler alerts. Imma do it again. SPOILER ALERT FOR THE LAST APOLLO JUSTICE CASE GUYS...Oh, and the Phoenix Wright guys aren't mine.

* * *

A Family Together

"Apollo!" He heard Phoenix yell just as he entered the agency. He winced and wondered if he'd done anything wrong recently.

"What is it?" He called back as he shrugged off his jacket and hung it up by the door.

"You have a visitor!"

"A client?" He asked as he rounded the corner.

"If it were a client I'd say you have a client. Honestly, he should spend more time listening than practising those chords of steel." Phoenix told Trucy and she laughed.

He saw them sat amongst all of Trucy magic props on one sofa, facing a woman sat opposite them. Apollo walked between the sofas and jumped. He wasn't ready for this.

"Hello, Apollo." Lamiroir said softly.

"Hello." He mumbled back and took a seat next to Trucy.

"Apollo, Lamiroir has something to tell you." Phoenix told him.

"I know already." He said quickly and turned bright red.

"You do?" Lamiroir asked, unable to hide her shock.

"Yes. You're my... my birth mother, aren't you" He asked timidly and Trucy gasped in surprise.

Lamiroir brought a hand to her mouth in disbelief. "How long have you known?"

He shrugged and smoothed his hair back. "Since around the time we first met; at Mr Gavin's concert."

"How did-"

"I saw your bracelet, and my mom- I mean- my adopted mom? She told me that I was given one bracelet and she- I mean you- kept the other."

"Apollo, why didn't you say anything?" She asked him, upset that her son had known her longer than she had known him.

"You didn't remember." He said gently. "I didn't know how you would take it. How erm...do you take it?"

She broke out into a grin. "When Mr Wright told me he had found my son I was over the moon with joy! Apollo," She said as she reached out with her hand, "Even after my operation I still cannot see well, but please tell me you're smiling!"

He took her hand and sat next to her, allowing her to feel the corner of his mouth break out into a grin that matched hers.

"My son." She said softly and felt her eyes watering.

"That isn't all the news we have today." Phoenix cut in.

"Lamiroir dropped her hand and turned to face the direction of Phoenix's voice. "It gets better."

"How could you top Polly finding his real mum?" Trucy asked excitedly.

"Trucy," Phoenix said, "Lamiroir is your mother, too."

"WHAT?!" She screamed and leapt off the sofa in an instant. Lamiroir jumped when she screamed.

"I have a mom!" Trucy yelled and went straight into the arms of Lamiroir. "I thought you were dead! I thought- my dad-"

"No, Trucy, hush." She soothed as Trucy's tears fell freely.

"I have a sister." Apollo said quietly.

Phoenix smiled at him and leant forward to take Trucy's hand.

"I have a sister and you didn't tell me?!" Apollo exploded at once at Phoenix, who dropped Trucy's hand in shock at his outburst.

"How long have you known?"

Phoenix was quiet for a moment, and even Lamiroir and Trucy turned to look at him. "Since before the jurist trial."

"SINCE THE JURIST TRIAL?! WHO ELSE KNOWS?!"

"Well, the jurists," Phoenix said as he pointed at Lamiroir, "The judge, Mr Gavin, the court bailiff-"

"ALL THIS TIME AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?! IT'S BEEN MONTHS!"

"Us." Trucy said quietly.

"What?" He turned to her.

"Polly, they didn't tell _us_. You're my brother." She smiled at him.

Apollo sat down and smiled back at Trucy and Lamiroir, a family together. "I have a sister."

* * *

That's it for another chapter. Supersexyghotmew95, I hope you liked your chapter.

See you guys Tuesday. I HAVE JUST REMEMBERED I HAVE A TEST ON TUESDAY. D:


	38. Birthday Drinks

**A/N:** Second in a few birthday fics I've sort of got planned out. If I was smart I'd find out the character's real birthdays and write them accordingly, but _effort_, dude. I'd have to have some of it.

**Characters:** Ema – Lana – Apollo – Gavin

**Word Count:** (yeah, I think I'll start doing this now.) 991

**Disclaimer:** One thing I do own is a big surface world map of the LOZ Skyward Sword game, right above my computer. Not quite the AA games, but still pretty sweet.

* * *

Birthday Drinks

Ema fished her phone out of her bag hurriedly and cursed whoever it was calling her.

While keeping an eye on the road she reached with her hand to finally grab the ringing annoyance and looked at the caller ID. It was Lana. Ema mentally apologised and flipped it open before putting it on speaker.

"Hey Lana, what's up?"

"Why are you shouting?" Lana shouted back from Ema's lap.

"I'm driving! What did you need?"

"Happy Birthday!" Lana suddenly yelled. "I'm sorry I can't be there with you, did you get my card?"

"I did, and I understand, its ok."

"It's not. And you have a present on the way too, but that won't be there till afternoon delivery I think. Oh! I have to go! I hope you enjoy your day, Ema!" Lana rung off before Ema could thank her.

She replaced her phone in her bag, knowing she'd have the same problem of finding her phone on time again the next time it rang, but didn't give it much thought as she parked in her usual spot at the precinct.

Once she neared her floor she relished the thought of settling down at her desk and busying herself with paperwork. If she treated today like any other day she'd suffer no disappointment, she'd been acting this way on her birthday for six years. Not that she minded.

She rounded the corner, ignoring the sly looks and giggles behind her back as she walked past. She was sure she hadn't done anything recently to cause this, but it didn't help her paranoia.

She was about to turn to Gumshoe, her nearest victim, before she finally reached her desk and saw it was full of streamers.

She heard a small cheer and she couldn't help but smile, someone had remembered, and someone had made an effort. Ema shook her head, still smiling and took a seat, ready to tackle the mountain of multicoloured paper before she tackled the mountain of paperwork.

An hour later after a relatively straight forward morning (apart from the streamers) Ema had another phone call. She mentally scolded herself that she should keep it in her lab coat pocket before finding the phone and jamming it against her ear.

"Detective Ema Skye." She said curtly.

"Miss Skye- I mean, Ema! Happy Birthday!" Apollo's voice called, and she was sure she could hear Trucy 'woo' in the background.

"Thank you, Apollo. How did you know?"

"I know when all my friend's birthdays are. Do you have any plans tonight?" He asked cheerily.

"Err..." Ema didn't want to tell him her real plans (finishing her bucket of ice cream) "Does paperwork count?"

"Absolutely not. Which is why I've already organised drinks with a few of your friends, I've still got a few to call, like Gavin, Gumshoe, that girl in reception you seem to like-"

"That sounds lovely, Apollo. Thanks for doing that. But what if I did have plans though?" She asked him.

"With who? I've already called all your friends." He answered, confused. Smart ass.

"Never mind. Shall I come to the agency? It's nearer to town isn't it?"

"Perfect!" Apollo said and Ema could hear the smile on his lips as she looked around her to make sure no one was eavesdropping.

As it turned out, someone was, and she tried to end the conversation hastily.

"I'll have to call you back- yeah – it sounds great – I'll meet you at eight – I can't wait either."

She rung off and looked up impatiently.

"Yes?" She asked Gavin sharply.

"Who was that?"

Ema rolled her eyes. "Jealous?" She asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Very, I didn't know he was one of your contacts." Gavin told her, taking a seat on the corner of her desk.

Ema looked at him sharply and blushed.

"It was Apollo- he's organising drinks for my birthday. He's... calling you next. But it's not gonna be like one of your big fancy events so you probably won't want to go." Ema explained quickly.

Gavin's phone rang and he grinned at her. Ema noticed with annoyance that his phone was in his pocket and he had no trouble picking up with good time.

"Ahh, Herr Forehead, what a pleasant surprise."

Ema strained to hear Apollo's louder-than-it-should-be voice.

"It's APOLLO! How many time do I- ugh. Never mind. It's Ema's birthday today so-"

"It is?! I had no idea, _Apollo_."

"Err...right. That's why I'm calling you; we're going out for a few drinks."

"Who is 'we'?"

"Ema and her friends."

"I was under the impression that the great Ema Skye didn't consider me a friend." Gavin said and chuckled when she huffed noisily next to him.

"I know she's a little... blunt with you, but she does like you."

"..."

"Deep down."

Ema turned red when she heard this and Gavin grinned. "Does she now? Well, I wouldn't want to disappoint, count me in."

"Really!? Great, could you meet me at my agency around eight? Then we can all go together."

"That sounds perfect, I will see you then." Gavin said before hanging up and turning to Ema.

"Now I must leave to find you a present." Gavin told Ema with a smile.

"You really don't have to." Ema protested.

"Really, I do. I can't very well turn up empty handed, can I?" He asked with a grin before leaving her desk suddenly and stalked down the corridor towards the elevator.

Ema sighed after he was out of ear shot. She was confused and Gavin. _And _Apollo.

She knew what would help and smiled her secret smile that no one but her sister had seen. She knew exactly what would make her happy at this moment.

She leaned down to find her secret bag of snackoos, only to open her drawer to find more streamers blowing up in her face, the cheers and laughter of her colleges only doing a little to help her mood.

* * *

Hope you guys like it! WAAAAAH TEST DAY


End file.
